The Captain and the Spy
by Jo-Jo287
Summary: When Josephine's brother is killed in action all she want's is revenge. Soon enough she finds herself joining the army, becoming a spy and being shipped off to Europe where she meets America's star spangled man. But it's no love at first sight. (Summary sucks but please give my story a chance)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Josephine "Jo" Heaton sat in her bedroom at the desk writing to her brother James who was currently serving over in Europe. The year is 1941 and WWII is in full swing. Josephine never really believed that something like the first war would happen again but here they are, countries fighting one another and thousands already dead. Her hometown, London, has been particularly hard hit due to the Blitz. It's early April 1941 and all she has to do is look out her window to see the full extent of the damage.

Josephine's Father had died three years before the war began leaving her older brother James to become the man of the house. In a way she was glad her Father had died, yes it had taken its toll on the family as any family death does but he wouldn't be seeing this right now. Her Father doesn't have to walk through the burning streets every day to get what little food they are allowed, her Father doesn't have to take care of her Mother in her deteriorating state much like the war itself, her Father doesn't have to worry if her brother will ever come back home. Her Mother broke down after her Father died leaving her and James to take care of themselves, run the family shop and try and pay the bills. Yes her Mother did help in the furniture shop they owned but since James left to join the army Josephine had been running it herself. With the family shop not earning enough money and with her medical experience from taking care of her Mother she became a nurse at the army base just outside of London. It was the noblest job she could get at the moment as she refused to go work in an ammunitions factory like the other neighbourhood girls.

With a sigh she dropped her pen and stood up. Slowly she made her way to the cracked mirror hanging on the wall. Carefully she sorted out her light brown hair into Victory Roll. Once she'd finished she stared into the mirror and looked at the girl in front of her. The piercing blue eyes that stared back at her, neat make-upped face, tall and slender girl didn't seem like the one she knew before the war. Now she's just turned twenty four she seemed to have matured and as stupid as it sounds grown into a woman. With a roll of her eyes she turned to her wardrobe and grabbed her blue nurse's dress and grabbed her small white hat. Grabbing her coat on the way past her door she placed it over her arm before walking down the stair. On the way to the door she peered into the living room.

"Right Mother that's me away, I'm heading out now. There's some food in the fridge if I'm not home for tea again. I'll see you after my shift Mother," she smiled as she kissed her Mother on the check leaving a faint red mark from her lipstick.

"Oh? Yes dear off you go, I'll see you later, take care Josephine!" her Mother called after her. Josephine gave her a smile.

"You know I will Mother and remember if the sirens go off go straight into the Anderson Shelter because I won't be here to get you out if they do, goodbye Mother," she told her. Often her Mother forgot to get out the house if the sirens and if it wasn't for Josephine she would have stayed in the house. With her Mother properly warned she unlocked the door and steeped out it the street closing the door behind her. Next door her best friend Annabelle "Annie" was going into her house from her shift at the ammunitions factory.

"Afternoon, Jo!" she called, her Cockney accent really seeping through, to Josephine leaving the door open, "Headin' off to work eh? Gonna take care of all your army boyfriends?" Josephine laughed before walking over to the gate.

"Oh come on Annie you know you get all the boys," she winked. It was true, the pair had grown up together and every time Annabelle got the boy never Josephine. Annabelle gave a hearty laugh.

"I don't know how all those army boys can keep their hands off of you! You must be a real sight for sore eyes after all those weeks fighting for us! You're beautiful Jo how you've not snagged yourself a man I'll never know," Annabelle winked. Josephine looked at her best friend eyebrow raised.

"Well maybe that's because all the men I see are half dying," she giggled, "Right I've got to go or I'll be late. I'll talk you later." Josephine smiled at her before turning away. She'd just started to walk down the street when a thought occurred to her.

"Oh and Annie?!" she shouted to her friend who was half way to her door.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"If the sirens go, do me a favour and get my Mother in the shelter, you know what she's like nowadays!" she called.

"'course Jo, you know I will! Now get going you don't need to be late!"

Jumping off the bus that stopped at the army base she headed into the compound. Flashing her identity papers at the guards at the gate she walked past.

"Afternoon Jo, heard any more about that brother of yours?" one of the guard, Barony Wilson, asked her. Josephine turned to him and smiled.

"Not yet but thanks for asking Mr Wilson, I'll see you after my shift," she winked. Quickly she made her way to the hospital. As soon as her hat was on and coat hung up she turned to see another nurse, Sally Crawford come running in.

"Jo quickly we've got another plane load coming in!" Sally burst through the door. Josephine only took a second to react, she ran round the front desk and out the door. A group of other nurses were already rushing towards the plane who she quickly over took. It was times like these that Josephine was glad so could keep her cool and run fast. As soon as the cargo door was lowered the soldiers that could walk were pushing the injured on stretchers down the ramp. Jo ran up the ramp and took a stretcher off of one before running back down and towards the hospital shouting orders at solders walking past to open the doors. Of course they did as they were told and held the doors open. Jo rushed past and shouted orders at the terrified trainees. This would be the first time that they say a full load like this but for Josephine she saw this on a daily basis.

With the solders now attended to Jo grabbed her clip board and went to attend her usual patients. Clutching the clip board to her chest she walked over to ward E. Sally and herself worked in that word. As soon as she walked in cries and wolf whistle came up from the beds. Josephine laughed and walked to her first bed before addressing all of them.

"Afternoon boys!" she smirked. Once she reached her first bed she checked the usual things.

"So how are we today Mr Baron?" she purred.

"Getting better Nurse and seeing you has helped a lot," he winked. Jo laughed as she checked his drip.

"Well aren't you sweet? Now how's the leg been?" she asked as she moved the cover just enough to see his leg. His leg had been shot, then it had been broken and then it had gotten infected. He'd also been shot in the stomach. Jo quickly cleaned up his wound and redressed it before moving to his stomach.

She'd just attended to her last patient when the door flew open. Slowly she looked up to see Sally panting in the doorway. Josephine raised an eyebrow at Sally.

"You need to see this," she panted a weak smile pulling on her lips. Josephine picked her clipboard back up and followed Sally out of Ward E. Together the girls walked to Ward C and as soon as they were their voices came from behind a curtain.

"I've told you I am fine! It does not need attention! Send me back!" a man growled.

"Sir please let me see your wound," a nurse told him firmly that Jo recognised as Maggie another one of her friends. Jo sighed and turned back to Sally.

"You want me to deal with another one of the stubborn?" she asked. Sally only smirked at her before pushing her towards the curtain. Jo glared at her in reply. Sally smirked again before walking out the Ward to deal with her solders. With a sigh Josephine walked over to the curtain and pulled the curtain back.

"Maggie what seems to be the-" Josephine stopped midsentence as her eyes landed on the solder in the bed. She clutched her clipboard tighter and her breathing became heavier. No, it can't be! But it is!

"James!" she gasped.

"Jo?" he asked shocked. James quickly stood up and hobbled over to her. Josephine throw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. James kissed the crown of her head and hugged her back. Josephine quickly pulled away from the embrace and held him at arm's length scowling at him. She turned to Maggie.

"You can go now, I'll take care of my brother," she smiled. Maggie nodded before walking away to deal with her other patients.

"Now let's see these wound of your," she smiled up at her brother.

Around seven that night Josephine and James left the army hospital and then the compound. Josephine waved her goodbye to Barony at the gate before running over to the waiting bus. She got on first before helping James on. They arrived at the end of the street around twenty minutes later. Walking along the street to their house they passed Annabelle who was in her garden weeding. She looked up to see them pass and her eyes lit up.

"James?" she cried.

"Hey Big Ben," he smirked. Annabelle quickly opened the gate and ran over to James hugging him.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"A couple of hours ago," he smiled, "Hate to cut this short but I'm going to see Mother." James walked back to the house. Josephine quickly said goodbye before running after her brother and into the house. She ran into the living room to see her Mother hugging her brother crying. After a second she'd regained herself before running off muttering something about organising a photo for her two heroes. James looked at Josephine confused. She just shrugged in reply before going to change and making tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now the 8th of December and James had long gone back to the continent to fight. It was Josephine's day off so she sat on her bed listening to the radio whilst doing a bit of sowing. Carefully she pulled the needle through humming along to the music. She'd just put the needle back through when a voice came through the music.

_"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you important news. News has reached us from America that yesterday on the 7th of December Pearl Harbour in the Hawaiian Island was bombed by Japanese bombers. Hundreds are confirmed dead and the rescue mission is now turning into a recovery mission. The American president has now declared war on Japan. We'll have more on this event later on."_ the broadcaster's voice cut through the music. Josephine froze. What? No. America wasn't to get involved! They said they wouldn't! But they have and now they've joined the fight against Japan. How long would it be until they followed suit and declared war on Germany? Josephine dropped her sowing on the bed beside her before crashing down the stairs. Her Mother called after her but she just ignored her and ran to Annabelle's house. She slammed on the door once she'd reached it.

"ANNABELLE! ANNABELLE! OPEN UP! ANNABELLE!" she screamed slamming on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a teary-eyed Annabelle. Josephine looked at her pitifully for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. Two months ago Annabelle's Father had gone to work in Pearl Harbour and was still there today.

"He'll be ok, I promise Annabelle, he'll be alive, it'll be ok," she whispered soothingly.

By the 12th of December they'd had word from Annabelle's Father saying he's alive but in hospital. That brought relief to Annabelle, her Mother, her younger sister and Josephine herself. Once again Josephine was listening to the radio. This time though she was in the furniture shop. The radio was behind her behind the counter. There was currently a couple in the shop. Josephine was too busy watching the couple that she almost didn't hear the man shout at her.

"Oi girl! Turn that up!" he demanded. Jo nodded before turning around and turning up the radio. This time it wasn't the broadcaster giving the news but someone more important.

_"This is your Prime Minister Churchill speaking to you today. Yesterday the President of the United States of America announced that America has declared war on Germany. We can only hope that the war will be over soon and the bloodshed shall end soon." _Churchill spoke. Josephine froze. What does this mean? Will the war be over soon or will they have to wait another two years? Josephine quickly turned her attention to the couple once again who were now talking in hushed voices.

By the time the shop was closed the blackout was about to be enforced. Josephine hurried along the streets towards the house. Around her the houses were putting up their boards. They were allowed to walk outside during the blackout hours but Josephine preferred not to. When she came in view of the house she noticed the boards were already up. Smiling to herself she walked into the house. Her Mother was waiting on the couch half asleep.

"Come on Mother, let's get up to bed," she whispered. Her Mother jumped before allowing Josephine to help her up the stairs and into her room. Once her Mother was safely in her bed she walked through to her own and changed into her nightgown. Slowly she started to fall asleep half listening for the noise of the sirens.

On the fourth of February 1942 and Josephine had just come back from work at the army base. She'd been getting changed into her turquoise shirt style dress and was sorting out her Victory Rolls when a nock came on the door. Josephine quickly opened the door and ran down the stairs. She opened it to see an army officer in his full uniform with his hat by his side. Josephine looked him up and down before speaking.

"Hello? How can I help you Sir?" she asked guardedly.

"Are you Miss Heaton?" he asked.

"I am," Josephine confirmed. That question though made her more suspicious. Seeing an army officer at your door with his hat off was never good news. Everyone knew that.

"Is Mrs Heaton home?" he asked. Josephine opened the door wider to see an army car parked in front of the house.

"She is," she nodded.

"May I come in?" he asked. Josephine stood there for a moment.

"Yes Sir come in, this way," Josephine said. The army officer closed the door behind his and followed Josephine into the living room. Josephine stood protectively behind her Mother's chair and watched as the general stood in front of the fire.

"I regret to inform you that your son Major James Heaton has gone missing in action and he's presumed dead. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope this letter explains everything for you," the general placed a letter on the coffee table before walking out. Josephine stood there unable to move. No. This can't be happening. No. Not again. No! Her hand flew to her mouth as in front of Josephine her Mother started to cry. Silent sobs shook through her body. The letter ignored Josephine ran up to her room and collapsed onto her bed her head in her arms. Her whole world seemed to have fallen down around her. She always thought the higher he climbed up the ranks the safer he'd be but apparently not. Josephine hadn't realised anyone was at the door until Annabelle came in. She was clutching the letter and was looking at Josephine sorrowfully. She pushed some of her black hair that had come out of her Turban hairstyle her green eyes filling with tears. James had been like an older brother to her so this was hurting her nearly as much as it was hurting Josephine.

"Josephine?" she choked. Josephine looked up at her before looking back down. Annabelle rushed over to her friend and collapsed onto the bed next to her. Together the two girls cried for hours hugging.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a week after James had 'died' and Josephine was returning home from the army hospital. When she walked into the house her Mother sat in the living room staring at the fire. Josephine walked up into her room and changed into her turquoise shirt style dress and once again sorting out her Victory Rolls. She stared at her reflection scowling. Deciding to fix her make-up she stayed by the mirror. Once she'd finished she looked at the photo of her and James her in her nurse uniform and James in his army uniform. Not knowing what was driving her she grabbed her identification papers, her coat and stormed out the house making sure to slam the door closed behind her. She stormed down the street and eventually came across the recruitment office. Confidently she walked inside and over to the desk. The man looked up and put a smile on his face.

"How can a help you lill' lady? Are you lost?" he laughed. Josephine scowled at him arms crossed.

"I want to enlist," she told him bluntly. The man laughed before calling someone else over.

"You hear this John, this lady says she wants to enlist," he smiled. Once again both men started laughing. Josephine glared at them, pure hatred in her eyes. Once the man who had been called over composed himself only then did she get an answer.

"Woman can't enlist hen," he told her. Josephine raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" she asked boldly. Both men fell silent not sure what to say. A smile started to pull on Josephine's lips.

"Because they just can't," he muttered. Josephine scoffed.

"What an answer," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now why don't you be off and go find a more suitable job?" the first man ushered her out the door. She was just about out the door when someone shouted on them from behind.

"Wait!" someone barked. All three turned around to see a woman in a brown uniform walking towards you.

"Did you say you want to enlist?" she asked.

"I did," Josephine nodded. The woman looked her up and down whilst Josephine did the same. She appeared to be not much older than herself around 25; she had brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't get much more of a look as the woman spoke to her.

"Do you have your papers?" she asked. Josephine nodded and handed the woman her papers. The woman studied them carefully before speaking still reading the papers.

"Do you have any combat training?" she asked.

"Yes my brother taught me how to fight," Josephine told her. James had made sure she knew how to defend herself before he enlisted and he trained her when he used to come back on leave. Once again there was silence before she spoke again.

"Follow me," she told her. Josephine waited for a second before following the woman into one of the examination rooms. The woman took her measurements and her weight before walking out. She must have spoken to someone as the curtain flew open and a man walked in he looked her up and down before speaking.

"Agent Carter says you want to enlist," he bellowed. Agent Carter so that's her name, well last name.

"Yes I do Sir," she confirmed standing up. The man looked her up and down frowning.

"Well you can't join the army but we do have a section open for woman like you, it's dangerous and-" the man started.

"I don't care Sir, I mean I've always wanted to do my bit for my country. It's not that I don't love being a nurse but I just feel like I can do something more," Jo muttered. The man looked at her up and down again before speaking.

"We will take you to a training camp where we will see if you can join up," the man told her. Josephine smiled before nodding.

"Thank you Sir," she smiled.

"Agent Carter will pick you up at 0800 tomorrow to take you to the camp for the weekend and we will decide from there. I will let the hospital know, so go home get some rest and get pack," he ordered.

"Thank you Sir, you won't regret this," she smiled. Josephine quickly grabbed her coat and walked out the examination room giving the two men who were dealing with another man a smug look as she passed. Josephine flounced down the street towards the house. On her way Annabelle who was coming home from her shift at the ammunition factory came up beside her.

"What are you so cheery about?" she laughed.

"I am not sure I am allowed to say," she sung as they passed a propaganda poster. Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Annie I am going away for the weekend so I am asking if you can take care of Mother. I am sorry I cannot say why but please," she looked over to her best friend. Annabelle stayed silent for a moment weighing her options.

"Of course, just please whatever you are doing… be careful," she whispered. Annabelle had seen her coming out of the enlistment office and decided to stay behind for a while. The fact that she had gone alone made Annabelle worry about what she was getting herself into.

"Thank you Annie," she smiled.

The next day Josephine stood in the living room a suitcase by her feet. Her Mother stood anxiously at the door watching her. She didn't approve of what she was doing. She had already lost one child she didn't want to lose another. But what could she do? Josephine was a grown woman she could never stop her. Josephine explained there was food in the fridge that Annabelle had the ration books and that Annabelle would be taking care of her. Bang on eight o'clock a honk came from outside. Josephine kissed her Mother on the cheek before walking out the door. With her suitcase in hand she hopped down the stairs and walked calmly towards the car waiting for her. She opened the car door but before she went in she looked up to see Annabelle looking out her bedroom window. She nodded to her before getting into the car. Carefully she put her suitcase down by her feet and closed the door. Josephine looked over to Agent Carter as they started to drive. Again Agent Carter looked her up and down.

"Are you still up for this now you have had time to think it over?" Carter asked.

"Defiantly," Josephine nodded. Agent Carter smiled before holding out her hand.

"Peggy Carter," she smiled shaking her hand.

"Josephine Heaton but my friends call me Jo."

"Well then Josephine I hope you make it through the weekend," Peggy smiled before turning away from her.

Around an hour later they arrived at an army training facility. It was different from the army base she works or worked at. There was no runway, no hanger, no massive hospital building. In the compound there was numerous training buildings, obstacle courses, a trail around the compound and the army barracks. Josephine opened the door and stepped out suitcase in hand. She looked round the compound. Just as she got out the car a group of solders ran past. As soon as the laid eyes on her they nearly fell over themselves in shock at seeing a woman. Agent Carter was meant to be the only female on the base so seeing Josephine came as a shock. Agent Carter lead her though the compound to a separate buildings.

"Now," she started, "Since everyone else here is male you will share a room with me." Josephine nodded and followed her through the compound. Peggy showed her the building they would stay in before showing Josephine her bed and telling her to settle in. Josephine did as she was told and started to settle in. She hadn't been there for long when the man from the examination room came in.

"Colonel Phillips what are you doing here?" Peggy asked. Colonel Phillips looked at them both.

"Heaton get changed into something suitable, we're or rather you are going running," Phillips growled. Josephine nodded. Once Phillips had left Peggy showed her what was most suitable. Thankfully she had been expecting something like this and packed numerous pairs of trousers and a pair of her Fathers old boots. She had used them when she helped search the wrecked houses for any survivors so she'd had practise running in them.

About twenty minutes later Jo and Peggy arrived at the trail she was meant to running on. Peggy took her over to where Colonel Phillips was standing with a group of other trainees. When they say her numerous wolf whistles came up from the group. Phillips immediately shut them up before handing the group over to the trainer and jumping into a jeep next to Agent Carter. When the order was given and they started to run.

Halfway through the run the trainer called them to a stop. Beside them was a flag pole with the Union Jack on top. They'd run two miles and they were all breaking a sweat but least of all Jo. Peggy looked at her a smile pulling on her lips as she watched Jo take a swig of water. That girl had great promise. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Colonel Phillips jumped out the jeep and walked over to the group.

"Right you pathetic bunch of girls blouses! I have a challenge for you, over in America we have this challenge now let's see if you can manage it! Only one person has ever managed it! That one person was a scrawny little kid! Whoever can get that flag from the top of the flag pole will get a ride the other two miles with myself and Agent Carter!" Phillips barked, at this point more wolf whistles came up from the group to which both Peggy and Josephine rolled their eyes, "Now get going!" Immediately all the men desperately tried to climb the pole each one slipping down. After five minutes no one had got anywhere and Colonel Phillips had lost interest. He ordered them to get running again but Josephine stayed behind. Slowly she walked round the post looking at it up and down, she put her hand on the post and pushed it genially it was too slippery and it wasn't strong enough. Peggy seeing this told Phillips to stop and then repeated the order to the rest of the men. There were numerous groans of protest. They all had the same thought; if they couldn't get the dam flag then a girl had no hope.

Jo looked the flag pole up and down again whilst circling it one last time. She'd been looking at it for less than a minute when her eyes landed on the bottom of the pole. With the knowledge that Peggy had called a halt to their advance a smile pulled on her lips. Slowly Jo crouched down beside the hinges at the bottom of the flag pole. She grabbed one of the bolts and yanked it out before giving the pole a light shove. The pole fell to the ground making the men jump and look at her in shock as she gracefully stood up.

Peggy smirked as she watched her push the pole over. As soon as she saw the girl in the recruitment office she knew she had great promise and she prayed that her instincts were right. By the looks of it they were.

"Just like Rogers," she whispered to Colonel Phillips. The Colonel scoffed.

"That proves nothing," he growled. Peggy rolled her eyes it did they both knew it.

Josephine quickly took the flag off of the pole before standing up straight. Around her the men stared at her in complete disbelief. What she'd done was so simple, so obvious and yet they hadn't thought of it but what was more annoying they had just been shown up by a woman. She strutted towards the jeep and held up the flag like she was holding up a handkerchief. Colonel Phillips glared at her past Peggy. Josephine who now had a straight face decided to speak.

"Here's your flag…" she started before her eyes darted to Peggy who was smiling widely at her causing her to smile as well before she added, "Sir." The Colonel growled before telling her to get in. Peggy moved over to make room for her and Jo jumped in. Peggy leant closer to her ear.

"Well done," she whispered. Josephine smiled widely before waving a cheeky goodbye to the men running behind the jeep.

That night Josephine and Peggy were back in their shared hut. Josephine had just changed into her nightgown, climbed into her bed and started to read the book she'd packed – _War of the Worlds_ by _H.G. Wells_ – when Peggy came out the shared bathroom. Jo looked over the top of the book to see Peggy in a nightgown as well. Josephine nodded to her before going back to her book. The idea of aliens invading Earth was impossible and the technology he was describing was amazing even the amazing Howard Stark hasn't invented things like those. Peggy turned and leant against the wall.

"War of the Worlds it is a good book. Are you enjoying it? What chapter are you on?" she asked. Josephine flicked back a couple of pages to find the name of the chapter.

"Book 1, Chapter 14 – In London. I am only just on the chapter so please do not say anything." Jo smiled. Peggy laughed.

"That book is more realistic then you would think," she muttered under her breath. Jo raised an eyebrow, she didn't quite catch that.

"Pardon?" Jo asked. Peggy froze for a minute. Slowly Jo closed the book. She was about to ask when Peggy put down the hairbrush and walked to her own bed.

"Nothing," she muttered. Josephine furrowed her eyebrows before she went back to the book. It wasn't long after that Peggy spoke again.

"Is that your brother?" she asked.

"Hm?" Josephine looked up once again from the book. Peggy laughed softly.

"The photo by your bed. Is that you and your brother?" Peggy repeated. Josephine closed the book and placed it beside her. She picked up the photo like it would break at any moment. Josephine looked at the photo her eyes filling with tears. When the tears started to fall Peggy got up out of her bed and went to sit beside her. Peggy reached over and took the photo out of her grasp. Peggy looked at it for a while.

"Is he in the army, your brother?" she asked.

"He… he _was_," she whispered whipping away the tears. Peggy looked over at her sorrowfully. Death was nothing new to her, not anymore.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered. Jo whipped away the tears before looking at the photo in Peggy's hands.

"He went missing in action somewhere over in Germany. Him being presumed dead was the thing that finally pushed me into doing this," Jo explained. Peggy sighed before placing the photo back on the bedside table. She stood up and turned to Jo.

"You should get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Peggy smiled. Jo nodded before swinging her feet back under the covers. Peggy wished her goodnight before reaching over and turning of the lamp by her bed before Josephine did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 0800 on the Sunday morning and Peggy had left the hut an hour before. Since it was her last night there she started to pack what she wouldn't be needing for the rest of the day or tomorrow. Carefully she placed her photo on top of skirt she wouldn't be wearing and closed the suitcase. With the suitcase locked she placed it in its place under her bed. With that done she straightened out her bed to its usual tidiness. She'd just finished straightening it out when a knock on the door came. Jo stood up straighter.

"You may enter," she called looking to the door. The door opened to reveal one of the trainers. Jo raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Agent Carter asked me to take you to one of the training buildings," he told her. Josephine nodded before she walked towards him.

"Take me to her then," she nodded. The trainer led her through the compound to one of the buildings at the other end of the compound. He opened the door for her and she walked inside. Instead of him coming in as well the door slammed closed. Jo span round at the sound and was greeted by the sound of a lock. Jo ran to the door and slammed on it.

"Hey! What is going on! Open the door!" she cried. Jo continued to slam on the door but no one answered. Brilliant just fantastic. Eventually she gave up and looked around the room she was in. It was empty apart from flickering light hanging from the roof. Jo pursed her lips, well she wasn't just going to stay here that's for sure. Across from the main door was another one. With a shrug she walked over to the door and threw it open. Behind the door was a long corridor with doors leading off of it. She started to run down the corridor occasionally trying a door. Going to open one her hand froze on the handle.

"Right men she's in here somewhere, I want you to deliver her to me," someone barked from inside, "Get going!" Josephine looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. Finding no where she only had one option left. The roof. Josephine jumped up and grabbed one of the lowest beams before hoisting herself up. Clinging to the beam like a sloth the door opened. The men ran out and started searching the room. Josephine narrowed her eyes. She watched as they all started to file out and as soon as the hallway was empty she dropped down from the beams landing without making a sound. With her feet back on the ground she ran into the room the men had just come out of. As soon as she stepped into the room she knew someone was in there. A man was next to the door. Jo saw him swing something at her head out of the corner of her eye and slid along the floor. She jumped up just in time to see him rush at her. Jo easily stepped out the way and stuck out her foot. The man tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. When he was trying to get up Jo place her fingers on either side of his neck and squeezed. A couple of seconds later he collapsed to the ground once again this time unconscious. Seeing a desk in the room she ran over to it and started to ransack the desk drawers every couple of seconds looking up to check the room.

"So let's see what dirt you've hidden from us," she whispered. When she got to the bottom drawer and discovered it locked she decided it was worth a look. Taking a Bobbie pin out of her hair she picked the lock. Now that training she'd got whilst she was here was going to stab them in the back. Once it was unlocked she looked up to the door again before opening it and pulling out the only file in there. The file had _Top Secret _stamped on the cover causing Josephine to smirk, not for much longer. She opened the cover and was greeted by two photos one of a scrawny kid looking man then a well-built man with exactly the same features. She skimmed the page before going onto the next page. Once again she was greeted by a photo of a man this time though _Deceased _was stamped across it. Underneath the photo was the name Dr Abraham Erskine originally from Germany and inventor of a thing called 'The Super Solder Serum'. One detail caught her attention more than any other he was from the same village in Germany as her Father – Rhaunen. Maybe they'd known each other. She'd been there a lot to see her (now dead) Grandparents and was flaunt in German because of this. She was also fluent in French due to her Mother who was born in Chamonix, France.

Reading more on his file she finally gave up and placed the file back in the drawer. Her head had only been down for less than a second when someone walked in. Quickly she shoved the drawer door closed and stood up and as soon as she saw Peggy standing in the doorway she jumped sky high. Once she'd regained herself she clenched her fists and glared at her trainer.

"So what is this all about? Sending a group to hunt me down?!" Josephine fumed, "I thought you were my friend!"

"I still am this was Colonel Phillips's idea not mine, he wanted to see how you coped in a situation like this. Please Jo, just calm down." Peggy walked over to her slowly. Jo started to breathe deeply, slowly starting to calm down. Peggy walked over to the drawer and took out the file again from the drawer.

"Have you read it all? Colonel Phillips wanted you to find this," Peggy handed her the file.

"The first two pages… briefly," Josephine grumbled. Peggy held out the file to her. Jo looked at her eyebrows raised. If this was top secret then surly it shouldn't leave this room.

"Go back to the hut and read this all of it, if I am right in believing this will be of interest to you. Read all of it, I'll come to you don't leave the hut," Peggy ordered.

"I will see you later," Josephine muttered.

"Go the same way you came in the door should be open," Peggy told her. Jo nodded and walked to out the room and back toward the door. Just as Peggy said it would be the door was open. As she slipped out she slipped the file under her jacket and started the walk back to the hut.

Josephine closed the door and went to sit down on her bed. Checking the window next to her bed to see if no one was around she took out the file. Deciding that wasn't good enough she went round and quickly drew the blinds. With them all closed she went back to the bed and looked at the file. This time when she opened it she read the whole file of the man with the two photos who she learned was an American called Steve Rogers. He was given the Dr's Super Solider Serum and was now touring America as 'Captain America'. Jo scoffed at the file, he didn't fight yet he has all this power, strength, knowledge he could help in the war effort and yet all he did was tour in his star-spangled spandex suit. Having read everything on 'Captain America' she moved on to Dr Erskine's file. After his she found herself turning the page and nearly dropped the file in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Half an hour later Peggy walked back into the hut. Half an hour was pliantly of time for Josephine to read the file over. When she walked in Jo was sitting on her bed hunched over the file. Yep, she'd read it. Slowly Peggy moved over to Jo as not to startle her.

"I'm what?" Jo choked.

"Yes, we think that there may be traces of the Dr's early version of the serum in your blood. You see your Father was his first test subject but it didn't have all the desired effect but it did strengthen some of your Father's abilities and we do believe that's he's passed it onto you," Peggy told her.

"Is that why you enlisted my? Because of this serum?" she whispered. Peggy sighed before moving closer to her. She sat down next to the girl before speaking again.

"No, I – we had no idea you were Mr Heaton's daughter until yesterday when we ran a proper background check on you. I hired you because of your guts… something Dr Erskine showed me was the most important thing needed in a solder, guts, determination and being a good person. All of those things I saw in you," Peggy smiled weakly. Josephine stayed silent for a while letting it all seep in before she spoke.

"But… my Father died in a car accident…" she whispered.

"I am afraid that was a cover story, another man who got the Super Solder Serum – Johann Schmidt ordered the strike to kill your Father not long after you were born, it just happened that when it did happen it was made to look like a car accident," Peggy rubbed the back of her neck before sighing, "If you want to drop out of the program I completely understand."

"No. If I am a 'Semi-Super Solder' as you called me in the file then it should be my duty to serve King and country and if I am not it is still my duty to serve King and country, I am staying." Jo answered strongly. Peggy couldn't help but smile, she wanted to hear nothing less. Peggy let her head drop in relief.

"Thank you Josephine, you will make a great spy."

The next day Josephine returned home. Peggy followed her inside her house and explained to her Mother that Josephine had been called away to work as a nurse over on the content whilst Jo went to pack. Josephine could hear her Mother's unhappiness about this, if she knew that in reality she would be working as a spy she would never let her go. No one, not even her Mother can know she's working as a spy or about her Father or about what is running in his veins and hers too. If they did know then that would put them and Josephine in great danger… if the Nazi's found out the there's no telling what they will do. Once she'd packed nearly all of her possessions she picked up her four suitcases and quickly put them in the car. With them back in the boot she walked back in to speak with her Mother. Once Peggy saw her she nodded before walking out. Her Mother cried in her arms as she said a tearful goodbye. Minutes later she walked out the house closing the door behind her and walked to the car. She looked over her shoulder to look at her house for maybe the last time.

"JO! JO!" she heard someone call. She looked over to see Annabelle running down the path towards her.

"Jo what's going on? What's happening?" she asked panic showing in her voice.

"I've been called up to work over on the content as a nurse for the army," she told her. Annabelle's face fell.

"No…" she whispered.

"I have to go, I want to go Annie," Jo looked at her, Annie nodded slowly, "I need you to do one last favour for me."

"Anything, Jo anything you need," Annie choked the tears already starting to fall. Jo took one look at her and she started to cry again.

"Take care of Mother for me," she choked.

"Of course. Goodbye Jo," she whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Goodbye Annie," Jo cried into her hair. Jo pulled away and headed to the car leaving her best friend crying on the pavement. She waved to her the tears still falling as the car pulled away and Annie waved back. Just as the car drove round the corner Jo looked back to see Annie heading into Jo's house to check on her Mother.

All the way they drove out of London and down to Dover Peggy kept shooting nervous glances at Josephine. Josephine was leaning with her head against the window trying not to cry for the whole of the journey so far and they'd just passed Ashford. Peggy couldn't take it anymore and pinching her temple she told the driver to pull over. Jo looked up confused and glanced around worried, unsure where they were. She'd been in her own wee world since they left London.

"W-where are we… Peggy is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Mr Shaw can you please leave the car until I call you back?" Peggy asked but it sounded more like an order. Mr Shaw nodded before opening the door and stepping out. Once the door was closed Peggy turned to look at Jo.

"What's wrong Josephine?" Peggy asked. Josephine looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Nothing was wrong with her.

"You've been sulking the whole way here!" Peggy cried, before sighing and rubbing her face, "If you want to go back home we can spin up some kind of story and get you your job back."

"What? No! I was just worrying about my Mother! She's not in the best mental condition and I worry about how she will cope but that's all! I'm having second thoughts if that's what you think!" Josephine cried defensively. Peggy sighed in relief.

"Good, good, now we'll be at the base soon," Peggy smiled. She rolled down the window and waved the driver back in.

American Army Base – Location: Classified.

Peggy and Josephine stepped out the car to look at the camp hidden in a forest somewhere near the German border. Which country they were in she didn't even know, Peggy wasn't allowed to tell her and she respected that. With solders unloading their suitcases and taking them to their hut Peggy showed her around the camp. They hadn't gone far from the car when they saw a group of men. One started screaming about getting a doctor. Josephine seeing this jumped into action, she ran over to the group and started to push through the fast growing crowd.

"Let me through! Let me through! I'm a nurse! I said let me through you blithering bunch of idiots!" she shouted. At that the group parted to let her to the man who was lying in a puddle of murky brown water. Josephine didn't even want to know what was in it but none the less she dropped down next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to shake him gently.

"Sir? Sir? Can you hear me? Hello Sir can you hear me?" she repeated a couple of times before turning to the group, "What's his name?"

"William Crawford," someone muttered. Josephine nodded and turned back to the man.

"Mr Crawford if you can hear me please indicate in any way you can," she spoke softly. When there came no reply she growled and put two fingers on his pulse point. By this point nearly the whole camp was around them. His pulse was there but fading fast.

"Dam it! Dam it to all hell!" she cried. Quickly she undid his helmet and chucked it to the side not caring where it landed or who it hit. Judging by the growl it had hit someone. She put her hands together on his chest and started to put pressure she was doing what we would call CPR but it was not known at this point so it caused many solders to panic.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN GET OFF OF HIM!" one cried and tried to drag her off.

"I'm saving his life god dam it, let me work!" she hissed. The solder backed off and so did everyone else. After a bit she gave him mouth to mouth and checked to see his chest rising before repeating.

"C'mon, c'mon, don't die on me! Breathe dam it!" she growled. She was about to give up when his eyes shot open and was gasping for air. Jo smiled down at him warmly and he looked around very shocked and confused. Jo put one of his arms around her neck and stood up.

"Let's you get to the medical tent shall we?" she spoke sweetly. No one tried to stop her so covered in mud and sweat glistening on her forehead she helped the man to the medical tent. On the way there she passed a stage behind of which she swore she saw a man in red, white and blue standing watching her. The second she looked away to check where they were going and looked back he was gone.

That night Jo and Peggy stood in the shelter by the stage. Jo had now cleaned up and was trying to explain to Peggy what she had done. She'd saved the man's life but now people were whispering about her, giving her a name – The Devil's Daughter. In reality her Father had taught it to her, where he'd learnt it from though she didn't know, she didn't feel the need to ask but now she wished she had. Not many people knew of it, apparently a man in a Paris science collage first did it and saved a child's life but she was sure that was a lie her Father had made up. All the time girls were dancing on the stage in what she could only describe as 'Miss America' outfits. In her opinion it looked like they'd tried to make an outfit out of their flag! She gave up on trying to explain what she'd done to Peggy and went back to watching the performance. Not long after she had, the man she saw behind the stage came on beside her she heard Peggy gasp. Instantly she recognised him as the 'Captain America' she read about back at the training camp. Josephine had taken a disliking to him; he did nothing to help the war effort with all the strength he'd received apart from dress up and go on stage with the flag-girls. Her Father told her never to judge a person on what they were descried as get to know them first then she could judge. She'd always gone by that rule but this time she just couldn't help it. To her it felt like he was dishonouring the doctor's memory.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Of course he'd be here!"

During the performance Peggy had disappeared. Jo hadn't noticed until it was over. She was going to go find her when a soldier drenched to the bone came running to her and told her Colonel Phillips wanted to speak with Peggy. She nodded and said she'd find her. Taking her jacket and putting it over her head she ran into the rain. Not knowing why she ran behind the stage looking through the place for any sign of Peggy.

"Peggy are you in here?!" she called as she went into one of the huts. It was full of props for the show they'd just watched with a man sitting on a box in a brown coat. The man looked up but she couldn't quite see his face.

"Dam, not here either, sorry I disturbed you Sir," she apologised. She turned to walk out putting her jacket over her head.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the man called after her. Jo turned round lowering her jacket.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Aren't you that one that saved the soldiers life in the camp earlier today?" he asked.

"I am. Why do you ask? Do want to know who the Devil's Daughter is hm? If you want to then I'm afraid that is just a cruel name I seem to have been branded with," she hissed.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to say I saw it all and you are a remarkable woman Miss," he smiled. Jo could help a blush start to form on her cheeks. She looked away as the man walked towards her.

"Thank you Sir… that is very kind of you to say… the first time I've ever heard anyone tell me that," she blushed.

"Surely not," he laughed, Jo laughed softly as well.

"Believe it, I'm telling the truth. Josephine Heaton, but my friends call me Jo," she held out her head. When she did so she looked up and who her eyes fell onto froze her to the ground. The man took it and shook it.

"Steve Rogers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jo froze unable to move. How had this man been so kind to her? Maybe her opinion of him was entirely wrong. Jo decided to put that thought of him being some cruel, selfish, evil man and decided to do what her Father told her to do, get to know him. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Rogers," she smiled warmly shaking his hand. Steve raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"Please call me Steve, no need to be formal, defiantly not here of all places. Pleasure's all mine," Steve smiled.

"Then call me Jo," she winked, "So… Captain America eh?" Steve groaned at it. Jo laughed sweetly before jumping up onto a box behind her. Steve sank down onto another box before looking over to her.

"I feel ridicules doing this, I've got-" he started but stopped himself short.

"Don't worry Steve, I know. I read your file," she smiled. Suddenly the smile she was putting on didn't seem so laboured.

"Well you'll know about the serum, I feel stupid going around in this suit touring America and now Europe when I could be fighting," he muttered showing her the suit under his coat. Hearing him say this made Jo feel absolutely terrible. She jumped off the box and dragged a smaller one over so she was right in front of him.

"I've misjudged you Steve and I apologise for it. When I read your file I thought you were doing this on purpose and that you didn't want to fight that you were dishonouring the Dr's memory and I'm sorry I did." She looked down at her feet (well her very wet and muddy shoes). Steve smiled at her.

"I would think the same thing you don't have to apologise to me," he smiled. Jo looked up at him their eyes catching and she smiled back at him before leaning back slightly.

"So you've told me something so I'll tell you something. My Father meet the Dr and was given the first version of the serum, they believe that it's now in my blood. That would explain why I can learn things up so easily and quickly and why I'm more physically advanced than any other woman I know," she told him. He was the Super Solder, she can trust him.

"Wow that's quite something…" he whispered. Jo laughed before looking past him to the rain outside. They sat in silence for a while but Steve broke it.

"So what brings a woman like you to the army?" he asked. Jo looked back at him a cheeky smile on her face.

"Can you keep a secret?" she winked, Steve laughed before nodding, "I'm a spy, Peggy Carter took me in. I believe you know her." Steve looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Yes I do, how is she?" he asked. Jo looked out the tent and away from his gaze. There was something in his eyes that she didn't want to see, not for Peggy.

"She's good…" she whispered. With that she stood up off the box. Steve looked up at her confused.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr Rogers but I still need to get my things unpacked," she muttered. Steve nodded before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Hope to see you again Ma'am," he smiled. He was taken aback slightly by her sudden urge to leave but said nothing. Jo knew it. She was trained to spot things like that after all. Jo nodded before picking up her jacket. The rain was still going but now she just didn't care if she got wet now. She was just about to walk out when Peggy walked in.

"Peggy! Colonel Phillips wants to see you!" she gasped.

"I have seen him, I'll see you back at the hut," she nodded. Jo nodded back before walking out but not before glancing towards Steve who seemed extremely happy to see Peggy. Not knowing why Jo's heart dropped.

Jo walked through the rain not sure where she was going. Though she didn't know why seeing the glint in Mr Rogers's eyes made her heart sink. It was unthinkable for her to think that she may already be falling for him. He seemed like a sweet guy, he made her laugh and made her feel good and right now she wanted to go back to talk to him. Him being good looking was a bonus. There was one problem, a big one at that, he likes Peggy.

Too caught up in her own thoughts Jo wasn't looking where she was going when she walked right into someone. With a squeal she slipped backwards on the muddy ground and then fell into a muddy puddle. Seconds later a group ran past splashing her with mud. Josephine sighed as she looked down at her clothes that were very muddy and soaking wet. Not knowing why the tears started to fall but thankfully no one would be able to tell because of the rain. She was still sitting in the puddle when the man she had bumped into turned around. Looking up to see who she'd bumped into she recognised him instantly. The man laughed at her sorry sight before holding out a hand from under his umbrella to help her up. Jo took his hand and the man pulled her up and under the umbrella, not that there was much point now.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she muttered.

"No problem Honey," he laughed, "Howard Stark."

"Josephine Heaton," she smiled weakly.

"Right Mud Girl, where are you staying?" he asked. Jo frowned at the nickname. Well it was better than Devil's Daughter that's for sure. That doesn't mean she likes it. Jo quickly explained where she was staying before Howard took her arm and started walking in the direction of her hut.

"So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?" Howard shouted to Jo who was in the bathroom changing and getting cleaned up. Jo thought for a moment before answering.

"….I go where my work takes me," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie. She heard Howard laugh from the other side of the door. Jo raised an eyebrow as she opened the door sorting out her usual Victory Roll. Howard who was sitting on her bed laughing away to himself looked up to see her looking sceptically at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked crossing her arms.

"So you're one of _those_ girls, you're another spy aren't you Mud Girl?" he smirked. Jo looked at him shocked, she hadn't told him anything!

"How did you-!" she cried. Howard cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"I have my ways," he winked. Jo rolled her eyes. So he was one of _those_ guys. She did not have the energy to argue information out of him, not just now, maybe later. Jo moved over to him and sat on the bed opposite.

"So I presume you've met America's 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan'," he smirked. Jo laughed. That sounded ridicules!

"Where did you get that?" she laughed.

"His show in New York," he smirked. Jo looked up at him smirking. If she ever saw him again she would defiantly be slagging him off for that. After they'd stopped laughing Jo spoke.

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting him," she nodded. Howard opened his mouth to speak when Peggy burst in.

"Jo have you seen… Howard! Good, you're here I need you to fly the plane," she ordered. Howard raised an eyebrow. Peggy seeing this new exactly how to turn him to do what she wants.

"It's off the radar and Colonel Phillips can't know." Howard smirked and jumped up.

"Let's go, Mud Girl are you coming?" he asked. Jo nodded and the three of them rushed out of the hut into the night and rain.

With Howard flying the plane and Peggy looking at Cap Jo took this as her chance. She had already taken some guns and knives from the weapons shed on the way to the plane and hid them in her clothes when she found out what Mr Rogers was planning to do. There was no way Mr Rogers was getting all the fun. There was no way he was going to infiltrate an enemy base to get hundreds of soldiers back without her. That sounded like too much fun to miss. Sneakily she grabbed one of the parachutes and slipped it on whilst a conversation about fondue went on around her. By the sound of it Mr Rogers has no idea about what fondue is. She'd tightened the pack around her when they noticed. Just as they did shots were fired at the plane but thankfully none hitting them.

"No, you are not coming!" Mr Rogers cried. Jo glared at him.

"There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun, Mr Rogers!" Jo cried over the wind as Peggy opened the door.

"I thought I was Steve to you!"

"We're over the target, time to jump you two!" Howard shouted over his shoulder. Steve went to move to block her way but Jo easily slipped past him.

"See you on the ground Rogers!" she gave him a two finger salute before jumping out the plane. Mr Rogers looked at the other two for support but Howard just laughed.

"Go after Mud Girl, Cap or she'll leave a trail of men for you," Howard smirked. Rogers looked to Peggy who just nodded, she saw her in training and she wiped the floor with the men they put her up against without breaking a sweat. Rogers rolled his eyes before jumping out the plane after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jo flew down towards the ground dodging the shells fired at the plane as she went. She knew as soon as she jumped out the plane this is what she wanted to do. This is what she was made to do. This was why the serum was invented – to help people and to help win the war. By doing this she was contributing to the war effort. Even if she wasn't fighting against the Nazis directly she was still doing her bit and besides, Hydra is surely a bigger threat than the Nazis.

Quickly she pulled the string and the parachute opened up. She hit the ground with a thump. Losing her balance she stumbled and fell onto the ground. Hearing a car in the distance she pulled the parachute towards her and ran behind the trees. Using the time as the car went past she had her parachute off in no time. Not long after she had it off Rogers landed not far away from her. As soon as he laid eyes on her he took off his parachute and ran towards her.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. Jo looked him up and down before smirking.

"Probably," she smirked. Rogers growled before moving towards the road.

"Stay here," he hissed, "I'll call for you." Jo scoffed.

"Will do Captain," she winked. Seconds later the sound of another car came into earshot. This time though there was more. Jo watched as Rogers carefully hid behind a rock next to the road. Not long after four trucks passed. Eyebrow raised she watched Rogers as he ran for the last truck he motioned for her to follow. Jo jumped up and sprinted after him. Rogers jumped up into the truck first before turning and holding out a hand for her. Jo ran faster, grabbed it and jumped into the truck. With them both inside they both looked round to see two men dressed in black from head to toe with goggles covering their eyes. The two men looked at them before to each other. Rogers and Josephine did the same before nodding; they both had the same idea. They rushed forward, flipped the men over, grabbed a fist full of their clothes both at the top and at the bottom of their spines, lifting them up and chucking them through the covers at the entrance of the truck. Josephine knelt there smirking away to herself. Just as she went to get up there was a bump in the road causing the lorry to jump a bit. With a small squeak she fell forwards right onto Rogers. Slightly breathless she looked at the man beneath her causing her breath to become heavier. Rogers looked back up at her and carefully place a bit of hair had had come out of her Victory Roll behind her ear. For the moment it seemed like it was just them and this time, that look she'd seen in his eyes back in the tent was directed at her and it made her heart fly. As soon as Rogers leant up slightly she knew it was time to move. They were on a mission. She jumped backwards blushing furiously.

"Sorry…" she blushed. Rogers lay there startled for a bit before quickly regaining himself and moving to the bench opposite the one Josephine was now sitting on. He watched as she looked down to the floor still blushing. Quickly he shook the thought of how beautiful she looked out of his head and focused on the mission ahead.

The rest of the ride to the base the pair were going to be infiltrating was spent in silence. When the truck grinded to a halt the pair looked up at each other their eyes locking for a second before Jo quickly broke eye contact. They nodded at one another confirming that they were both still up for this. Within seconds the pair were up and out of the truck. Together they ran through the courtyard to the closet building. Rogers lead them through the building to what looked like one of the labs. He quickly knocked on the door and Jo glared at him.

"This is not going to work," Josephine hissed. Rogers just smirked at her. Just as he did the door opened and he knocked the man out with his shield. He ran into the room with Josephine quickly following him. As he hid the man's body Jo darted to the other side of the path between the numerous weapons and machines to hide in all the metal cylinders on the opposite side. By the time Rogers looked up to see her gone she was already in the cylinders waving him over. Rogers nodded so she turned and ran through the cylinders. Rogers was behind her seconds after. They'd just got out from the cylinders when Rogers stopped at a table. Jo turned round when she couldn't hear him behind her only to see him studying some weapons lying on a metal table. Jo quickly ran back and grabbed his hand.

"Now's not the time!" she hissed.

"I know! We should just take one of them for Howard to study if we get back. Let's go," he ordered as soon as he grabbed a small silver box with a blue glow and shoved it in his pack. Jo dragged him out of the cylinders and to the stairs at the other side of the room. Quickly climbing them and shoving the door open. They'd just walked in when a man came walking towards them. Jo took Rogers shield of his arm and knocked the man out. The man collapsed onto steel bars on the floor. Within seconds Rogers was searching his body.

"Who are you meant to be?" someone asked from bellow them causing them both to jump. Beneath them were some of the American soldiers that went missing trapped in a cell.

"I'm –em Captain America," he whispered. Jo looked up at him.

"Nice, use your stage name, original. Right you got the keys off of his body?" she asked whilst keeping watch. Beneath them murmurs of confusion came from the prisoners below them ; they'd not heard of this 'Captain America' before.

"Yep," Rogers looked up, "Why do you need them?"

"Find a way down, I can get through these bars and I'll start to let the soldiers out," she grabbed the keys off of him as she quickly took off his shield before chucking it back at him.

"Right," Rogers nodded before running away. Jo quickly slipped through the bars on the floor and landed with a thud on the floor beneath them. The men looked at her shocked. A woman? Surly they should be rescued by men, a lot of men.

"Afternoon boys," she winked as she reached through the bars and unlocked the door from the other side. She ran out first and started to unlock all the other cages. She'd just opened the third one when Rogers came running towards the soldiers.

"I'm looking for Sergeant James Barnes, has anyone seen him?" he asked.

"Is that why we came here because of one man?" she hissed as she pulled him away.

"Of course not all of these men deserve to go home," he replied. One of the men that Jo had dropped down into the cell with came up to them.

"You looking for Barnes? Well I hate to break it you but he got taken by a scientist and no one ever comes back. They went that why Captain," he pointed off.

"Right, I'll meet you all in the clearing if I find anyone else," he nodded before running off. Jo started after him before turning to the man.

"There are tanks in the courtyard take one and get as many men as you can out, good luck," she spoke quickly before running after Rogers.

"Why aren't you going with the men?" he asked as he caught sight of her beside him.

"Because, we came together and we'll leave together." she smirked. Rogers smiled and they carried on running. They hadn't gone far when someone came out of a room just down the corridor. At the sound of footsteps the person froze and looked round at the pair. Slowly they stopped running and they all glared at one another. Seconds later the man turned and ran away from the pair. As soon as he did they ran to the room he'd just come out. Rogers went in first and cried out.

"Bucky!" he gasped and rushed towards a man strapped to a table. Bucky was muttering things under his breath and he looked so far away Jo would be amazed if he even knew who Mr Rogers was. Jo walked in to see him loosening the straps off. Jo was looking around the room when her eyes caught on a map of Europe. She moved closer to the map and began to study the map.

"Captain!" she shouted over to him.

"What is it?" he asked. Jo looked round to see him helping Bucky off of the table.

"It's the map of the other Hydra bases!" she explained. Rogers looked at it before looking to Josephine.

"Let's get out of here quickly," he told her. Josephine nodded and she ran out the room after Rogers and Bucky.

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked Steve.

"I joined the army," he told him.

"What really happened to you?"

"I got a Serum to make me into this." Bucky was now standing up by himself and they were all slowly starting to run.

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

"Well don't go back to skinny Rogers right now because I am not dragging both of your asses out of this god forsaken base," Josephine cut in.

"And you are?" Bucky asked.

"We'll do introductions later, let's just get out of here first," Josephine told him. They two men agreed on that and Rogers lead them out of the hall to another set of stairs. This time when they came out of the door they walked onto the metal walkway above the room full of cylinders they'd been in before when explosions shook the room. Rogers quickly put his shield above Jo's head in an effort to protect her from the blast. Rogers ran first towards the bridge just opposite the stairs that was connecting the two sides. Jo pushed Bucky forward as they ran after him. Rogers was about to step onto the bridge when someone shouted at them.

"Captain America! How exciting!" someone shouted with a thick German accent. The trio looked up to see two men next to what looked like a lift door. One of the men was wearing a long black trench coat and the other man Rogers and Josephine instantly recognised as the man from the corridor.

"I am a great fan of your films!" he shouted as he moved to the other end of the bridge. Rogers moved onto his end as well leaving Bucky leaning against the rail and Jo with her hand itching to go to her gun.

"So Dr Erskine managed it after all," he spoke coldly as the two moved closer the fire still raging on underneath them, "Not exactly an improvement but still… impressive." The man moved closer to the shocked Rogers smirking. As soon as they were close enough Rogers threw a punch causing the man to fall back and grab onto the rail beside him for support. The man reached up and touched his jaw gingerly never taking his eyes off of Rogers.

"You've got no idea," Rogers breathed. The man stood up straighter still holding his jaw. This time though when he looked at Rogers there was red under his eyes. It was like his face had slipped out of place. Rogers stood there shocked.

"Haven't I?" he asked whilst going to throw his own punch. Quickly Rogers lifted his shield and blocked the punch aimed at his face. Rogers looked up to see a fist mark in his shield. He stood their shocked. That isn't possible! He went to grab his gun out of its holster on his leg just as the man threw another punch that sent him flying backwards. The gun slipped out Rogers hand as he collapsed onto the metal causing the gun to fall into the flames beneath them.

Seeing this Jo grabbed her gun out of her holster and pointed it at the man's head. Quickly she shoved Bucky out the way to get into a better position and clicked off the safety. The man hadn't seen her do this and moved closer to Rogers who was lying on his back. Rogers put his hands on the bar and lifted himself up just enough to kick the man in the face sending him flying backward. The man may not have seen Jo's gun but the man from the hall had. The man who they had seen earlier in the hall rushed forward and pulled a lever making the bridge split in the middle and retract to either side. With the man going away from the now standing up Rogers, Jo lowered her gun and watched as the two continued their staring match. As the bridge slid apart the man shouted again.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, they say I was his greatest success!" he cried. As soon as he'd finished he reached up and started to pull at his skin. They all watched in horror as he pulled away his skin. Once it was fully off he revealed a red skull.

"You don't have one of those do you?" Bucky asked not taking his eyes off of the Red Skull.

"No he doesn't… do you?" Jo asked unsure, her too not taking her eyes off of the Red Skull.

"You are deluded Captain. You pretended to be a- simple soldier but in reality," he started before he chucked his skin into the fire beneath them causing a shiver to run up her spine, "you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind!" The Red Skull moved away from the bridge and to the lift. He was about to go in before turning to address him once again.

"Unlike you I embrace it proudly, I don't fear!" he shouted whilst getting into the lift.

"Then how come you're running?" Rogers shouted. Skull said nothing, instead he just pressed a button and the lift doors slid closed. Just as it did another explosion shook the building. Rogers quickly turned and pushed both Jo and Bucky towards the stairs. The trio sprinted up the stairs eventually coming to the top floor. The only way across was an extremely unstable looking beam.

"I'll go first," Jo walked forwards. Rogers quickly put his hand on her arm.

"Don't. I'll do it Jo, it's too dangerous," he looked her in the eyes. Jo smiled weakly whilst shaking her head.

"No, the world needs a hero, they can cope without another woman," she smiled weakly. Rogers let his hand slip from her arm before she walked away. He watched her with a mixture of guilt and fear in his eyes. That should be him. She shouldn't be thinking what she is thinking.

Carefully Jo stepped onto the beam and put her arms out the side. Once she felt ready she started to walk across trying her best to ignore the constant explosions not far beneath her feet. Eventually she broke into a run. She jumped over the railing at the other side and held a thumb up saying it was safe to cross. Bucky was the next to go. He walked over more carefully than Jo. He was halfway across when it started to creak. They all looked at each other wide eyed. Bucky started to speed up and he must have been about three quarters of the way there when it slipped. In a final attempt he leapt into the air. Jo stretched forward and grabbed his hands. Groaning she pulled him over the bars.

"What have you been eating?" she groaned as she pulled him over the bar.

"Hardly anything!" he muttered as he slipped his leg over. They both looked over to see Rogers standing there worried.

"GO!" he shouted over the continuous explosions.

"NO! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Bucky shouted back.

"WE CAME TOGETHER, WE LEAVE TOGETHER!" Jo shouted angrily. She'd already told him this! Rogers looked at the two before bending the broken rail in front of him out the way. He moved back until he hit the other rail. He looked up at the pair before taking a deep breath and running. Just as he jumped an explosion came up in front of him.

"STEVE!" Bucky and Jo cried simultaneously. Unbelievably he came through the explosion and the pair jumped forward to grab his hands. Together they pulled him over onto the walkway.

"Don't make me do that again," he whispered weakly.

"Yep," Jo managed to push the word out as she looked at him wide eyed before they all ran down the stair. They stuck to the stairs until they came out into the courtyard outside. They were just in time to see a tank drive past with one of the men that Jo had been in the cell with firing the gun on top. Jo looked to Rogers next to her eyes wide and trying not to laugh.

"Let's get out of here, Bucky are you ok?" he asked over Jo.

"Yep, let's move." Bucky nodded. With that they ran after the tank.

Later that day the three and at least four hundred other soldiers and a tank sat in the woods. Many men had gone to attempt sleep but Rogers, Bucky and Jo sat by their own fire. Bucky looked at Jo through the flames who was currently picking at her nails.

"So I don't believe we've been introduced," Bucky smirked. Jo looked up and smiled at him.

"Josephine Heaton," she smiled.

"James "Bucky" Barnes," he winked.

"So this all seems terrible," she laughed, "how many did we get out?"

"I have no idea, a couple of hundred at least," Rogers told her. Bucky then stood up.

"Right I'm going to find some water," he told them. Rogers and Jo watched him until he was out of sight. They sat in silence on the ground unsure of what to say to one another. It was minutes later when Rogers broke the silence.

"Thank you," he whispered. Jo looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"For coming with me, I don't think I could have done it without you," he told her. Jo looked away from him slightly, blushing.

"No problem… thanks for not leaving me and giving me a chance… even though I didn't really give you a choice…" she whispered. When she looked back at him she saw him staring at her with that look in his eyes just like back on the truck. Without realising what was going on they were both leaning in. Seconds later Rogers leaned forward and their lips collided. Slowly Jo snaked her arms around his neck and what turned into a shy kiss into a very passionate one. So caught up in the kiss they didn't realise Bucky had come back until two flasks of water were dumped in front of them causing them both to jump and pull apart. Bucky was standing above them arms crossed and smirking away.

"Oh please, don't stop for me," he smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

How many days later it was they didn't know when the camp finally came into sight. Jo, Cap and Bucky walked side by side at the front of the group. Cap carrying his shield and both Bucky and Jo carrying a gun each some men had taken. When the barriers came into sight Jo looked at Cap smirking before looking at Bucky both of who smirked back at each her and then to each other. Shouts started to come from the camp as they climbed over the slight hill and they started to notice men running towards them. Quickly they lifted the barriers up to let them through. They walked back into the camp receiving a hero's welcome. The three walked through the camp with everyone else following behind them. Jo looked up to Steve and smirked seeing this Steve hit her back. Around them all the other soldiers were clapping and cheering and it was the best Jo had felt since her Father had died. The three must have been in the middle of the camp when Colonel Phillips who was followed by Peggy walked towards them. Both Jo and Steve saluted to the Colonel as the five met.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve told the Colonel calmly who immediately looked to the soldiers the pair had brought back, "I'd like to volunteer myself for disciplinary action," Steve saluted.

"As do I," Josephine spoke just as coolly. Steve turned to her eyes wide.

"Josephine!" he hissed. She looked back up at him with a look that said _let me do this._ Steve nodded before turning his attention back to Colonel Phillips. Phillips looked at them both in turn.

"That won't be necessary… soldier," he smiled to Steve before turning to Jo, "spy." With that Colonel Phillips walked away and the soldiers started to congratulate the soldiers.

"Yes sir…" Steve muttered shocked.

"Hey Mud Girl, good to see you made it back!" Howard shouted to her as he fought his way through the crowd. Jo turned to him and smiled.

"Just, hello Stark," she smiled. Both of them hugged and Howard kissed her check as Peggy came up behind them.

"HEY! LET'S HEAR IT FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Bucky shouted from behind them. Jo turned but Howard kept his arm around her shoulders protectively. Everyone cheered as soon as Bucky had finished. It was then Jo noticed Steve looking down at Peggy and her heart clenched. Jo looked down to the ground heartbroken and when she looked up Steve turned to Jo and they locked eyes. Jo smiled widely and Steve smiled back. Jo handed her weapon to Howard before going over to Steve kissing him on the check and hugged him. She'd just pulled away when someone came running towards her.

"AGENT HEATON! AGENT HEATON!" they cried, Jo turned confused looked at the agent, "You have to come to the medical tent immediately." Jo shot a confused and worried look to Steve who shrugged. Turning back to the soldier she nodded and ran after him.

She arrived at the medical tent not long after and moved through the men who had just arrived and were in need of medical attention. Suddenly the soldier came to a halt in front of a man's bed. Confused she looked from the man in the bed to the soldier. He nodded to the bed before turning and walking away. The man's face was so disorientated she couldn't tell who it was but there was a familiarity about it who it was though she couldn't tell. Slowly she looked to the end of the bed in hope of seeing a name but there was none there. She was about to ask a passing nurse when a faint whisper came from the bed.

"Little Josie?" the voice cracked. Shocked Josephine turned to see the person she least expected sitting in front of her.

"James!" she gasped. Quickly she sat in the chair next to her brother's bed and grabbed his hand.

"What is sweet little Josie doing here?" he choked. Jo smirked before stroking his cheek carefully.

"I joined the army," she smiled. When familiar cries of protest came from the door she looked up to see Steve dragging Bucky towards a nurse. Once a nurse had taken him away from Steve to be checked up Steve just stood in the middle of the room. Jo smiled before blushing slightly as he looked to her and smiled. She hadn't realised James had been watching until he spoke.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked.

"JAMES!" Jo cried now really blushing. Steve had started to walk over to them. Oh no! James plus her crush was not a good idea! No Steve walk away.

"Hello Josephine," he smiled.

"Steve," she nodded. Beside her James coughed not so slyly. Jo glared at him before turning back to Steve.

"Steve this is my brother, James. James this is Steve Roger aka Captain America, he rescued you," she introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you James but I couldn't have done it without your sister's help; she's a real piece of work." Steve smiled. Hearing this Josephine blushed deeper than before. James smile widened. He looked to Steve before his eyes flicked to Josephine. He grind cheekily at her though the smile seemed laboured and was putting him in pain.

"Oh that I do know," he laughed but the laugh soon turned into a hearty cough. Josephine's eyes flashed fear as he brother coughed in front of her. Steve moved forward before leaning down so he was level with Josephine's ear.

"I'll see you later," he whispered. Josephine turned to him and nodded whilst mouthing _I'll see you later._ Josephine sat by her brother's bed holding his hand as he continued to cough widely. Once he'd finished he lay there for a moment breathing heavily. Josephine smiled lovingly at him as he panted for breath. James looked at his worried sister and knew what she was thinking.

"I'm fine," he gasped. Josephine raised an eyebrow as if to say don't lie.

"So Steve seems like a nice guy. I saw the way you looked at him and before you try to argue I'm not an idiot. You'd have to be blind to miss that or the boy himself, how old is he anyway?" he questioned him. Josephine laughed weakly looking away.

"Three years older, twenty nine I think," Jo muttered.

"Well if it is any consideration I give you permission to date him," he told her weakly. Josephine scoffed at the idea. Permission? Really? She didn't need his permission! She'd go out with him if she wanted to go out with him!

"Your permission, really James? Oh never mind you need some rest. Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered getting up and kissing his forehead before sitting back down on the chair.

Howard walked into the medical tent the next morning to go find Josephine. Steve had told him that she hadn't left when he went back hours later to see Bucky and that she was asleep on her brother's arm. By the sound of it she hadn't left his side and probably hasn't eat or drank anything. For some reason she already seems like a little sister to him and had the urge to protect her even if she can take care of herself and that they've only just met. Quickly he walked into the tent and through the rows of beds to find her; he was going to get her out for some fresh air and some breakfast even if he had to drag her out if he had to. Finally he saw her about half way down the tent in a chair by a bed.

"Right Mud Girl…Josephine what's wrong?" his smile faded as Josephine turned to face him. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were bright red. Slowly Howard moved over to him until he was standing right beside her.

"Josephine?" he asked softly. Josephine just jumped up and threw her arms around him as she buried into his chest crying. Howard looked down confused for a minute before wrapping his arms around her. Looking around for the source of her sorrow his eyes landed on the bed she was sitting by. He could just make out the shape of a man underneath a white sheet… oh no. Her brother… he didn't make it through the night. Realising this he kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

"Shh it's ok, everything will be all right," he stroked her hair soothingly. He hadn't been there for long when he noticed Steve come in the other entrance to the tent. Steve froze when he noticed the pair and furrowed his eyebrows whilst looking back to Howard. Howard gave a slow nod and he immediately understood. Next thing Howard knew Steve was beside them. Howard handed Josephine over to Steve before smiling weakly and leaving the tent.

When Josephine felt Howard's arm disappear from around her she went to open her eyes. Before she could though a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Through teary eyes she looked up to see Steve looking down at her warmly.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise," he whispered before kissing her forehead. Josephine quickly buried her head in his chest and continued to cry. Suddenly Josephine felt herself being lifted off the ground. Her eyes flew open shocked to see Steve carrying her bridle style and already walking towards the exit. Without protest Josephine allowed Steve to carry her through the camp. None of the men gave a second glance.

Not long after they ended up in the hut Josephine and Peggy where sharing. Steve opened the door with little difficulty. Once the door was open he walked in and he kicked it close behind them. The hut was empty and he guessed that Peggy must have been off somewhere with Colonel Phillips. She was most likely finalising the preparations for them going to London tomorrow. With the knowledge the hut was empty Steve moved to Josephine's bed before lying her down on it carefully. He smiled weakly at her before turning to leave. Steve had his hand on the door when he heard her speak.

"Steve," she called after him almost worried about what he may say. Steve slowly turned to face her. Josephine looked at him her eyes red and yet Steve could safely say she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen, even more beautiful than Peggy, even in her current state. The two stared at each other for a moment before Josephine spoke.

"Will you stay with me… please? I- I just don't want to be alone right now…" she whispered looking down to the bed underneath her. Steve smiled weakly at her timid figure. If it was even possible he thinks he already loves her. He's not one for love at first sight but with Josephine it may be true.

"Of course," he whispered. Steve moved back over to Josephine's bed whilst she moved to make room for him. Steve sat on the edge of the bed politely. Behind him he heard Josephine scoff before her arms pulled him down. In shock Steve let her man handle him; she made him lie on the bed beside her before she turned to lean her head on his chest. Steve watched as she closed her eyes before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When he was sure Josephine was asleep against his chest he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"Josephine… if it's even possible… I think I love you…" he whispered. He expected no reply but he watched her chest rise and fall before he fell asleep himself.

When the pair woke up hours later they set to work on digging a grave. Bucky soon joined them soon followed by Peggy and Howard. All of them started to bond over digging a grave for James it was one of the unlikely things to bond over but for the group it was theirs. For the next hour or so they told stories about their childhood, their training etc. Once the grave was ready Howard and Peggy went to get the body. The three of them stood around the grave waiting for James's body.

"So Mud Girl," Bucky looked at her. Josephine scowled in reply. Was this becoming a thing?

"What's London like?" he asked. Josephine stood there for a moment considering her words carefully.

"A bomb site, you're not going to see it at the best of times," Josephine answered truthfully, "and anyway it'll me nothing compared to New York."

"I'm not too sure," the two men spoke at the same time. Josephine laughed at them. Seconds later they arrived back with James's body. After putting him into their dug out grave. Josephine said a few words at the end of which she started crying. Steve moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his top. Steve nodded to Howard, Bucky and Peggy who started to cover the grave back up. Fifteen minutes later the grave was covered and the makeshift gravestone Howard had quickly made was placed at the head of the pile of dirt. With the grave completed Peggy placed a bunch of flowers she'd picked on the way there next to the gravestone. They headed back to the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Josephine walked out of the London base they were working in for the week. Blinking as the light hit her she sorted out her brown jacket before turning to walk home. Behind her she heard someone shout on her.

"Mud Girl! Wait up!" Bucky shouted. Behind him Steve was pinching his temple. Josephine smirked before waiting for them to catch up. Bucky reached her first before Steve finally caught up.

"So where are you boys staying?" she asked as she started to walk again.

"We were given rooms by the army at the base," Steve told her. Josephine nodded.

"Ah the base. I worked there as a nurse before I… well you know," Josephine shrugged.

"So where are you staying?" Bucky asked.

"My house, with my Mother," she told them. Hearing this Bucky offered that they would walk her home. Josephine tried to protest but when Steve eventually said that they would she gave in. Leading the way she walked to her house. They'd just turned into the street when a squeal came from in front of them. Josephine looked up to see someone running towards her.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, "Annabelle!" Josephine ran towards her best friend. As soon as the two met they pulled each other into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Annabelle cried slapping Josephine's arm when they pulled away. Josephine shrugged.

"It was a spur of the moment thing I guess," she smirked. Annabelle frowned at her before giggling. Josephine rolled her eyes. Well Annabelle hasn't changed. Annabelle peered past Josephine to Bucky and Steve who were now walking towards them.

"Who are you're friends? Oh the blond-" Annabelle started but was cut off.

"Is mine." Josephine narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh something going on there?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow suggestively. Josephine scoffed. She wished! She'd love for there to be maybe there is… their kiss in the forest… did that mean anything? It did to her but did it to him?

"I don't know," Josephine answered truthfully. Not long after Bucky and Steve appeared beside her. Josephine quickly introduced them all before her name was called again.

"Josephine? Is that you?" someone called. Josephine looked round Annabelle and her face light up.

"Mère!" she squealed. Josephine ran towards her Mother who was looking very poorly. Hugging they had a discussion in French and by the time Josephine looked up Steve and Bucky was gone and Annabelle was heading inside her own house.

That night Josephine walked into her usual bar with her blue shirt styled dress on. As soon as she stepped into the bar she was greeted by the sounds of singing. Smiling to herself she walked in to see what drunken men were singing today. She walked further into the bar and laughed as she saw who it was. It was some of the men they'd rescued that they'd gotten to know on the travel back to London. The men were "Dum Dum" Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth. Josephine walked over to the signing group and put her hands on Dugan's shoulders.

"Celebrating are we boys?!" she cried smiling wide. The men looked up at her and as soon as they saw her they raised their glasses to her and cheered towards her. Josephine laughed at them.

"What's not to celebrate?" Jones cried over to her.

"We're free from the Hydra bastards!" Morita cried, at this another cry went up, "And the Captain's opened up a tab!" Josephine laughed.

"I may take advantage of that!" she winked before hitting Dugan's shoulders, "Well get back to your singing boys!" Almost on command they started to sing again. Josephine smiled before walking towards the arch that led to the quitter room. She knew for a fact her old friend who works as a barman would be there and it would be good to talk to him. Smiling happily she walked through the arch to the quitter room before stopping shocked. Standing there leaning against the bar was Steve and Bucky. Honestly she thought they wouldn't be here bars didn't really seem like there place to be. She walked soundlessly up to them and listened as Bucky complained about now being invisible to girls because of Steve.

"Well hello Captain, Mr Invisible," Josephine smirked. Both men jumped before turning to see Josephine standing behind them hands on hips and smirking at them. Both men quickly tried to regain their compositor. Josephine laughed before going into her dress pocket and took out some money. Smirking she moved past the two boys to the man behind the bar.

"Afternoon Eric! My usual please," Josephine smirked.

"Right which one of you is it this time boys eh?" Eric asked without turning round.

"Oi Eric, just turn round," she laughed. Eric turned round and his face light up.

"Well, well, well, Little Josie Heaton! When'd you get back? Oh I heard about Jamsey. I can't believe he's gone…" Eric muttered. Josephine looked away from him to the ground. Steve out his hand on her back supportively.

"Yes… it is… Thanks for being there for him before Eric, you know after Father…" Josephine trailed off. Steve looked to Bucky confused. Her Father? What happened to him? Bucky shrugged in reply. Like he'd know. Eric smiled weakly at her before reaching under the bar.

"Usual coming up," he smiled weakly. Eric turned away and started to make her drink. Steve then turned to Josephine.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Josephine looked up at him confused. Why would he ask to talk to her? What couldn't he say in front of Bucky? Maybe oh maybe he was asking her out! At this thought Josephine's heart jumped into her throat. She looked up into his eyes and tried not to blush.

"S-sure," she choked. Steve took her hand and led her to the corner of the room where it was quitter. Josephine leant against the wall and looked up at him smiling. She cocked her head to the side almost asking him what he wanted to talk to her about. Seeing this Steve started.

"As you know Colonel Phillips wants a team put together that I'll be in charge of to take down Hydra. I want you to be on that team Josephine," he whispered. Josephine's heart dropped. He wasn't asking her out for a date but to be on his team. She wouldn't deny that it was an honour to be asked but she couldn't help but want something more from him.

"Yes… of course," she nodded. Steve smiled before saying he'd see her at the bunker tomorrow. Steve turned and walked out the room Bucky quickly following him. Sighing Josephine walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. Eric handed Josephine her drink and the two sat there talking and laughing.

Unlike Josephine had thought Steve hadn't left. He had walked out the room but stood in the next one in the shadows watching Josephine talk with Eric. From what it looked like to him she was flirting with him. It felt like his heart had just been ripped out and trampled on. He clenched his fists in anger and when Bucky came over to him he hadn't calmed down.

"Steve are you ok?" Bucky asked concerned.

"Fine," Steve muttered before pushing past him and walked to the door. Bucky looked to where Steve had previously been looking to see Josephine talking to Eric. Immediately he understood. Steve had gotten the wrong idea.

The next day Josephine walked through the bunker a file in hand. She'd just finished talking to Peggy about seeing all her friends and telling her about her Mother (Peggy asked) when Peggy had asked her to get Steve. Josephine nodded and headed off towards where Peggy had told her he'd be. Josephine looked up from the file as she walked past the bookshelf. Josephine gasped before she dropped the file and her hand flew to her mouth. In the bookshelf was Steve making out with a blond. Josephine turned and ran away nearly bumping into Peggy. For the next twenty minutes she hid in the bathroom before she quickly tidied herself up and walking out. Deciding to go find Howard (she needed someone to cheer her up) she headed towards the labs. When she reached it she saw Steve picking up a shield. Seeing a table with guns on it Josephine walked forward now filled with rage.

Steve was holding up the shield and showing it to Peggy asking her what she thought nervously. Peggy was reaching for a gun angry that he did that to her friend when three shots flew past them hitting the shield.

"I think it works," Peggy hissed. Josephine dumped the gun and stalked towards Steve. Steve opened his mouth to speak when Josephine brought back her arm and punched him as hard as she could, hitting his jaw causing it to snap back. When he looked back at her Josephine stared at him hatred and betrayal in her eyes. Josephine stalked past him making sure she hit him on the way past. Both Steve and Howard, who was beside him, stared after her shell-shocked. Peggy rushed after her stopping at Steve on the way past.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Rogers. Do you have any idea what you've done? Wait of course you don't because you're you!" she hissed. Peggy rushed off in the direction Jo had gone but was unable to find her. Opening the door to the cloakroom she checked for Josephine's coat to see it gone. Growling she went to run to the door leading outside when Steve shot past her.

Meanwhile Josephine walked out the door and through the back streets before walking onto the main street outside, or above the base. Slowly she whipped away the tears that were starting to fall before putting her arms back under her brown jacket. Sniffing she walked along the streets back to her house. How could he do that? How could he kiss her? He kissed her, does that mean nothing?! Maybe he's just like every other soldier just like the ones that she dealt with nearly every day until she joined the army. Josephine was convinced he was different but apparently she was wrong. She'd allowed herself to fall for someone and she got burned. Josephine was about to turn into her street when she heard someone call on her.

"Josephine! Josephine wait!" someone called. Josephine looked over her shoulder to see Steve walking towards her. Scoffing Josephine turned and stormed off. He must have run to catch up with her because next thing she knew a hand was on her shoulder and forcing her to turn round.

"What Steve?" she snapped. Steve looked at her slightly taken aback withdrawing his hand whilst stumbling back slightly. Josephine just rolled her eyes and went to walk away.

"Josephine what's wrong? What have I done?" he asked. Josephine froze mid-step. What has he done? What has he done?! Josephine spun round and stormed towards him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screeched, "You don't know?!" Steve shook his head. Josephine scoffed and rolled her eyes. Useless, absolutely useless.

"You kissed her! That's what Steve! You kissed that blond receptionist! I can't believe you!" Josephine cried the tears starting to fall again, she took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "I thought you were different from the other soldiers but apparently I was wrong. I'm used to dealing with suborn soldiers but you I… I just can't deal with that. I'll still be on your team Steve but apart from that I want _nothing_ to do with you! Goodbye Captain, I will see you tomorrow." With that said and fighting for breath Josephine turned to walk away. Steve stood frozen to the spot. She'd seen it he only thought Peggy had. He hadn't meant to kiss that girl it just happened! Now Josephine hates him. She can't hate him he needs to make right with her. Unknown to the two Annabelle was coming home from her shift at the ammunitions factory and had seen the whole thing.

"Josephine please let me explain!" Steve shouted going to run after her. Josephine didn't stop so he went to break into a run. Before he could get anywhere near her Annabelle jumped in front of him. She blocked his way past her. Annabelle glared at him as he tried to pass her.

"I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care but you've obviously hurt her. If you try to come near her I won't hold back," Annabelle hissed. She stood glaring at him before turning and chasing after her friend. Annabelle fell through Jo's door panting. Put it this way she wasn't used to running. Quickly she climbed the stairs to Jo's room to see her crying on her bed.

"Jo?" Annie asked.

"He kissed someone else," she whispered. Annie froze. That explains a lot.

"Oh Jo, it'll be ok. He's not worth it I'm sure," Annie rushed over to comfort her best friend. If that man ever comes near Jo again he'll be getting an earful from her. That's a promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the end of the week and Josephine hadn't talked to Steve despite all his efforts to try and apologise to her. That Sunday morning Josephine arrived at the army base outside of London. Saying hello to the guards at the gate she walked inside to where the plane was to take them to the first Hydra base. Jo calmly walked past Steve and Bucky.

"Morning Bucky," she nodded a greeting to him completely ignoring Steve. Both men stared after her as she walked into the plane to meet the rest of the team. Bucky laughed as she disappeared before turning to Steve. Wow she was cold towards him.

"Man what did you do?" he laughed. Steve sighed if she was going to be like this towards him the whole time would be a living hell. If he could turn back the time and not kiss that girl then he would but he couldn't and there seemed like there would be no chance to tell Josephine how sorry he was since she won't even talk to him.

"I kissed another girl and she saw…" Steve trailed off. Bucky gave a sharp laugh earning him a glare from Steve. Bucky smirked at him before picking up the bag at his feet.

"Well Steve you're screwed," he slapped him on the back before following Josephine onto the plane. Sighing Steve picked up his bag and walked onto the plane as well. Looking around he spotted Josephine sitting by herself looking down to the floor. Hearing someone come in she looked up to him with pure betrayal in her eyes. Steve shivered under her gaze before taking a seat away from her.

Somewhere in Greece

Jo, Bucky and Steve all crouched in a van that they'd managed to hijack with the rest of the Howling Commandos (the name they'd decided to give themselves). One of the Howling Commandos, Gabe Jones, was driving the truck dressed in full Hydra gear. Suddenly a knock came from the driver cabin telling the group they were close. Jo clicked the safety off her guns only then realising just how close she was to Steve. So close in fact she was practically sitting on him. Jo growled before quickly switching positions so she was next to Bucky. Steve noticed the move and watched her slightly hurt. He thought that they were finally getting somewhere but apparently not. Bucky shrugged at his friend. He wanted those two to make up; he hated being the middle man. Sighing Steve prepared himself for a Hydra Agent to open the door to the truck and one did minutes later. The Hydra Agent looked at them shocked before he was hit in the face with Cap's shield. As soon as the body hit the ground they all jumped out guns blazing.

The building was smaller than the one the Howling Commandos had been held captive in but it was still pretty big. Quickly Jo did as she was need to in their plan and ran off with two off the Commandos, Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth, into the building. Jo took two bombs out of the bag on her back before chucking one to Dernier and Falsworth and taking one out for herself. Quickly the three of them placed their bombs and set them for a five minute detonation time. Jo quickly blotted up the closet stairs she needed to get any information she could. Gun raised she ran into the room only to be tackled to the ground by a Hydra Agent. Jo hit the ground with a thud.

"Du bist eine Frau! (You're a woman!)" the Hydra Agent cried in German.

"Du, über sie zu bekommen (Du, get over it)" Jo rolled her eyes before head butting him. The man hardly moved but instead pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. Jo quickly got a plan to get out of it and was about to when a bullet hit the man in the head. Jo quickly pushed him off before the knife could slit her throat. Jo looked up to see who had shot the man only to see Steve. Scoffing Jo turned and walked away.

"Josephine wait," Steve called after her.

"This building's gonna blow in three minutes, I'd get if I were you Captain," she muttered over her shoulder before running down the stairs. Jo ran out the building only to see the Howling Commandos running out as planned. Jo stood waiting for Steve and Bucky to come with the two bikes to get them out. Sure enough seconds later Steve and Bucky drove out the second floor windows on bikes. The drove towards her on either side giving her a choice of which bike to take. Without thinking she took Bucky's outstretched hand, ignoring Steve's, and jumping onto the bike behind him. Seeing Steve looking at them out the corner of her eye she wrapped her eyes around Bucky's waist before putting her face on Bucky's back. Steve griped the bike handles tighter before looking away.

Team Camp, somewhere outside Hydra Base

Jo washed her hands in the river just outside the camp. Sighing Jo looked up to the night sky. This was harder than she thought it would be. Being around Steve all day was so hard and she didn't want to be around that cheating bastard anymore then she had to be. That was why she was by the river. She scooped up some water in her hands before splashing it over her face letting another sigh escape her as the cool water hit her face.

"Hey," someone muttered behind her. Jo turned round and groaned.

"What do you want Captain?" she growled.

"I just want to talk to you," Steve walked over to her. Jo stood up and walked back to the camp.

"Well I don't want to hear it," she hissed. Steve sighed before turning back to her.

"Jo wait please," he pleaded. Hearing her nickname she spun round and stormed towards him.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she hissed, "You lost every right to call me that when you kissed that bitch! Maybe a trip in the river will clean you're cheating as soul!" Jo shoved Steve. Caught completely off guard he stumbled backwards and fell into the river. Laughs echoed from the camp. Jo stormed away from Steve and back into the camp. The men tried to talk to her but instead she ignored them all before diving into her tent. Quickly she closed the door before bringing her knees up to her chest and letting the tears she'd been holding back fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next week was spent driving through Europe to the next base that was in Luxembourg. The group had only been left with two options to get through to the next base, driving or walking, as the Allies armies couldn't get anything to them, not even a plane, it was too dangerous as they'd be going straight into Nazi territory. They'd only just managed to get a truck to use. Let's just say there are still some friend's within Nazi territory. For most of the journey they weren't stopped or even questioned but when they were Jo had to make quick use of her German and spin up some kind of lie. The lies changed each time but they still got them through the stoppings and questionings.

When they finally reached the base in Luxembourg they found it surrounded by a forest. Quickly they armed themselves before forming a line and walking slowly through the forest towards they base. They hadn't gone far from their ditched truck when Steve, who was in front, stopped and held up his hand. Immediately the all stopped and watched as he looked around the forest before quickly taking off his shield and chucking it into a tree. There was a grunt before someone fell out the tree and hit the ground hard next to Dum Dum Dugan's feet. Jo rolled her eyes before they started to walk again. Bucky had picked up Steve's shield and chucked at him who caught it easily. Not long after they came to a road with the sound of a vehicle coming closer quickly the all went behind a different tree to hide themselves from the vehicle when it came past. Before it was in sight Jim Morita turned to Jo.

"Jo give me a bomb," he hissed. Jo looked at him confused.

"Why?" she hissed back.

"Just give me a bomb!" he growled. Jo narrowed her eyes before going into the bag on her back and chucking him a bomb. Morita nodded to her and held the bomb tightly. Morita waited until the vehicle, which was a tank, was only a couple of feet away from them. Quickly he darted out from behind the tree and rushed in front of the tank. The rest of the team watched him wide eyed as he lay down in front of it letting the tank drive over him. Seconds later Morita jumped up and gave the group thumbs as the tank blew up behind him. Jo laughed and shook her head before looking to Bucky who was beside her.

"Is he crazy!?" she laughed.

"No he's just got guts," Bucky smirked. Morita walked back over to the group. When he came back Dum Dum and Bucky smacked him on the back before they carried on walking. They all knew that the explosion would have caught someone's attention and without having to agree quickly made their way away from the tank.

Five minutes later they arrived at the poorly protected base. Jo had thought after they had blown up the other base they would have better security but apparently not. Quickly she took off her backpack before handing it to Jacques Dernier. Jo waited until Cap motioned for her to go. When he did she ran past them and up behind the guard closest to them. As soon as she was up behind him she put her hand over his nose and mouth before dragging him backwards before snapping his neck. Dumping the body in some trees she moved onto the next guard doing the same to him. Once the two guards were dead and hidden she ran over to the short wall around the base quickly climbing it before disappearing over the top. Jo landed on the ground before running to hide behind the parked tanks. Carefully she peered out from behind the tank to see a couple of Hydra Agents walking between buildings not a care in the world. Smirking she looked to the gate to see another Agent that had fallen asleep against the wall next to him. Creeping forward she came up behind him before snapping his neck and jumping over him to the gate heaving the gate open. Slowly but surely the gate opened creaking as it went. Jo swore under her breath as cries in German came from across the buildings. Suddenly bullets were fire at her seconds later one hitting her arm. Jo growled but opened the gate a bit more before diving behind the tanks again. She knelt against it stumbling for her gun. By the time she got it out Hydra Agents appeared behind her.

"Einfrieren! Legen Sie Ihre Hände in der Luft! (Freeze! Put your hands in the air!)" the guard cried. Jo, whose back was to the guards, lifted up her hand that wasn't holding the gun. Quickly she put her gun under her other arm and shot the two guards. With her attention to the two guards she heard something behind her. Jo span round training her gun at the sound which just happened to be Bucky.

"Come on let's go!" he hissed, "The place is about to blow!" Jo nodded and jumped up. The pair ran out from behind the tanks bullets still being fired at them. They'd nearly made it out of the gate when Jo felt a bullet go into her leg. Jo screamed in pain before falling to the floor. Immediately she tried to get back up but a pair of arms lifted her up.

"Really? You get shot now," Bucky laughed before running away.

"I'm fine to walk!" she hissed.

"You'll only slow us down," Bucky countered. Jo sighed giving in to being carried. Bucky ran through the forest to their designated meeting place to see the rest of the team there and a few others who the recognised quickly as Hydra Agents. The three Hydra Agents had guns pointed at them and looked back terrified. Bucky put Jo down watching as she hobbled over to the men.

"Nicht gut Männer. Nicht gut. Wie wäre es so einfach machen wir Sie uns sagen, was wir wissen wollen, und wir werden Sie leben lassen (Not good men. Not good. How about we make this easy you tell us everything we want to know and we'll let you live)," Jo shook her head.

"Wenn Sie aus einem Kopf zu schneiden, zwei weitere an ihrer Stelle wachsen. Heil Hydra! (When you cut off one head, two more will grow in its place. Hail Hydra!)" one of the men cried. There was a visible crunch before foam started to come out of the three's mouths. The three men collapsed to the ground dead.

"Dam it. Cyanide," Jo groaned. They'd been warned about this. Why didn't they take persuasions?

"Never mind that, let's get those bullets out of you," Bucky muttered. Jo nodded before letting him remove the bullets.

Bucky had just got out the bullet in her arm when shouts came. The shouts were in English and not German. Confused they all grabbed their weapons and waited for whoever it was to come closer. When they did they all lowered their weapons when they saw who it was.

"Peggy?!" Jo gasped. Peggy smiled at them all before putting her gun back.

"We managed to set up a temporary camp a couple of miles away from here. Colonel Phillips wants you all there immediately for a check-up before he wants you on a three day break," Peggy told them.

"A break? As in a holiday?" Falsworth asked.

"Yes a 'holiday'" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Didn't know we get holidays," Jo whispered to Bucky.

"Neither did I. Are you ok to walk?" he asked. Jo nodded before standing up and walking after the rest of the group. Eventually Bucky got annoyed at her walking so slow so he grabbed one of her arms and put it around his neck. Bucky half pulled half helped her a couple of miles to the base. When they reached it she was dragged into the medical tent.

"No! I said I'm fine I don't need medical attention!" she growled. The whole way to the tent. The nurses placed her on a bed which she kept on trying to get away from.

"Hey Mud Girl just let the nurses do their work," someone laughed from behind her. Jo turned to see Howard come into the tent.

"Howard!" she smiled, "You know I'm fine right?"

"Just let the nurses clean your wounds up alright?" Howard laughed.

"Fine…." Jo sighed, "But I am fine."

"Keep telling yourself that Mud Girl."

An hour later Howard had to go back to work leaving you to walk through the base. She was walking through the private rooms when one of the doors opened and out stepped Bucky.

"Hey Jo do you wanna speak to Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Nope!" she growled strolling past the room. Jo walked outside of the private rooms tent to the forest surrounding it. Sighing she walked over to the trees and sat on one of the lowest branches swinging her legs. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting out there for when Peggy came over to her. Peggy hopped onto the branch beside her.

"So… where are they sending us for our break?" Jo asked.

"You're going to Switzerland," Peggy told her. Jo nodded before looking back to the private rooms.

"Still not talking to him?" Peggy asked. Jo shook her head at this rate she didn't think she ever would.

"You'll get talking eventually. He wants to apologise Jo you just have to let him," she whispered. Jo sighed before looking away from her. She didn't want to believe it he would have tried harder to apologise to her if he really did want to. Anyway Switzerland for three day will be a well needed break but spending it with Steve might not make it a break at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two days later they arrived at a small hotel in Switzerland that they were meant to be staying in for the week. They made their way into the hotel and out of the rain. After establishing the woman at the desk spoke French they sent Jacques Dernier over to speak to her. Dernier came back with a handful of keys.

"There's one single room, two doubles and one family room," Dernier told them, "This is the key to the single room." Dernier held up the key. Immediately Bucky snatched it out his hand.

"I'll take that," Bucky smirked. He bent down to pick up his suitcase when the key was snatched out his hand.

"Actually I think that's mine," Jo smirked. Holding the key tightly she picked up her suitcase and headed towards the stairs. She'd opened the door but before she went up the stairs she turned back.

"Have fun fighting over the rooms boys," she winked before closing the door behind her.

Later that day when Jo was in the bathroom she heard the slam of her door. Confused she quickly dried her hands before grabbing the gun beside her. Jo crept over to the bathroom door and opened it slightly to check the room. When she couldn't see anyone she burst through the door into the main room gun raised. After a quick sweep of her room she couldn't see anyone so she lowered her gun. Biting the inside of her lip she looked around her room again trying to decide what the bang was. Suddenly her eyes landed on the chest of drawers. One of the drawers was open slightly and that was not how she left it. Chucking the gun on her bed she went over to the chest of drawers to see it full of boxers and her underwear missing. Jo growled she knew exactly who did this. Grabbing the boxers and her key she stormed out the room and to Bucky and Steve's. She found a note on the door saying,

_If anyone wants us we're down stairs._

Jo turned and stormed down stairs to the common room where sure enough the men sat playing cards all apart from Steve who was standing there glaring at Bucky.

"I know you hid them! Where are they?" he hissed. Bucky shrugged and carried on playing cards.

"I don't know because I didn't do it," Bucky shrugged. Jo charged over to them and held up the boxers.

"Right who the hell are these and where the fuck is my underwear Bucky?!" Jo shouted.

"I don't know about your underwear but do they look familiar?" Bucky got up and walked over to the window. Jo followed him before gasping at what he was pointing at.

"Josephine those are mine," Steve blushed. Jo span round and quickly chucked the boxers at him before running out the door of the hotel and into the rain. She ran to the edge of the hotel binderies and started to grab her underwear of the trees and bushes. Behind her someone started to scream at her in French. Jo grabbed the last of her underwear and turned to see and elderly couple. The man hobbled towards her and started to shout at her.

"Ce n'est pas acceptable d'avoir vos sous-vêtements sur montrent que cette jeune femme! C'est un endroit respectable! Je dois vous mettre à la porte! (That is not acceptable having your undergarments on show like this young lady! This is a respectable place! I should chuck you out!)" the man shouted.

"Oh s'il vous plaît ne pas Monsieur. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne savais même pas! Mon ami a pensé que ce serait drôle! (Oh please don't Sir. It wasn't my fault I didn't even know! My friend thought it would be funny!)" Jo begged. The old man huffed something she didn't understand before turning and walking back to the hotel. The old woman laughed before walking over to her.

"Ne vous occupez pas mon mari. Quel est le problème? Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas l'air si triste! (Don't mind my husband. What is wrong? A pretty girl like you shouldn't look so sad!)" the woman asked. Jo was slightly taken aback she didn't even realise she was showing any emotion.

"L'homme que je croyais aimer embrassé quelqu'un d'autre… (The man I thought I loved kissed someone else)" she sighed.

"Oh what a shame… but you should let that stand between your love. Let him explain and maybe you'll see it was all a misunderstanding," the woman changed to English. Jo smiled before nodding and following the old woman inside.

Jo sat by the sire in her room with a blanket wrapped around her. sleepily she curled further into the armchair she was sitting in doing her best not to drift off. busy thinking about what the old woman had said to her she nearly didn't hear a knock on the door. groaning she got up and opened the door nearly slamming it again when she saw who it was. Steve put his hand on the door to stop her slamming it causing Jo to glare up at him.

"Please Josephine I saved your life the least you can do is let me explain," Steve pleaded. Jo looked at him before sighing and walking away leaving the door open. Steve stood there shocked. He hadn't expected her to let him in he thought she'd just slam the door. shaking that thought out his head he quickly stepped inside closing the door behind him. Steve walked over to the fire and sat in the armchair across from her.

"Jo I'm so sorry about what happened. I never wanted to kiss her let alone hurt you. She just came onto me and I didn't realise what was happening," Steve looked down at his hands.

"You hurt me Steve. It felt like you ripped out my heart and trampled on it. I thought you cared about me but apparently I was wrong," Jo whispered looking into the fire refusing to look at him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you again. I love you too much to-"

"You what?" Jo gasped. Steve's eyes widened once he realised what he'd said but when he looked up he saw her looking at him with a smile.

"I love you," he repeated. Jo sat there shocked before leaning across the gap and kissing his cheek. Steve blushed before catching her hands and pulling her over so she was on his lap. Taking the cover from around her he wrapped it around them both. Jo smiled leaning against his chest. Steve leant down and started to kiss her neck before stopping to look at her.

"Does this mean I can call you Jo again?" he asked smirking. Jo laughed before looking up at him.

"Because Jo suits you so much better," he smirked.

"Just stop talking," she laughed before catching his lips. Ten minutes later Jo let Steve's heart beet lull her into sleep. Seeing this Steve lifted her up and placed her in the bed before crawling in after her.

The next morning Jo's eyes fluttered open. Groaning she sat up stretching whilst looking around. There was no one in the room apart from her. maybe that was a dream. Maybe Steve hadn't come to see her last night. Sighing she stood up and went to get ready for breakfast. When she reached the room for breakfast she heard voices from inside.

"I'm telling you boys he was with her last night. He didn't come back to the room until early this morning and when he did he got changed before heading out again most likely back to her!" Bucky argued.

"She'll hardly look at him so I highly doubt it," Jones laughed. Jo decided that was the time to go in. pushing the door open she walked over to the food table and grabbed an apple.

"Morning boys," Jo smiled. Realising part of her dress had fall off her shoulder she quickly moved her hair so she could pull up her dress sleeve. Bucky quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Jo what's that?" he asked. Bucky roughly pulled down her sleeve just enough to reveal a hickey Steve must have given her last night. Jo looked down at it wide eyed before quickly running out the room crashing right into Steve. Jo quickly stepped past him before she ran back to her room. Steve looked from Jo to the men in the room.

"Right what did you do to Jo?" he asked.

"Cap got some action last night men!" Bucky cried. Steve looked at them confused for a moment.

"What? Oh… before you ask nothing happened," Steve told them quickly before running after Jo.

He reached her room minutes later. without knocking Steve opened the door before charging inside. Jo was standing by the window arms wrapped around herself. Steve walked over to her and when he reached her he put his hands on her arms.

"Jo are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine I just…. I don't know I just ran because they saw this and I didn't even know you'd given it to me," Jo blushed showing him the hickey. Seeing it Steve blushed deeply.

"Sorry," he muttered. Jo laughed softly before turning to him.

"You don't have to apologise it just shows that I'm yours. There's something I should have told you last night." Steve froze. Here it is. The rejection. Every girl rejects him at one point or another. Jo smiled at him when she saw his nerves. Slowly she snaked her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Jo stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Smiling Steve picked her up so Jo could wrap her legs around his waist. When the two pulled away they kept their foreheads touching.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" Steve asked. Jo groaned before burying her face in the crook of his neck. Steve laughed and kissed the side of her face.

"They have pretty much figured it out already," Steve added. Jo pulled away as far as she could eyebrow raised. They what?  
"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Bucky knows too much about woman for his own good," Steve shrugged.

"So now you're saying it's my fault!" Jo smirked.

"No! That's not what I mean!" Steve cried defensively. Jo laughed at him.

"Uh hu," she smirked. With a quick kiss on the lips Jo dropped down to the ground.

"Come on let's get some breakfast I'm starving!" Jo cried. Steve smirked before following her out the room.

When the pair walked back into the dining room the men started to whisper. Eventually Bucky got up and walked over to where his friends were getting breakfast.

"You so got laid didn't you?" Bucky smirked. Hearing this Jo put her plate down before tapping Bucky's shoulder. As soon as he turned round she punched him sending him flying to the ground. Grinning she stepped over him to Steve before kissing him forcefully but passionately earning wolf whistles from the men. When they pulled away she saw Steve blushing deeply. Laughing she rested her hands on his chest.

"That was stupid wasn't it?" she smiled nervously. Steve kissed her forehead smiling.

"Bucky deserved it," he said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks mate," Bucky growled getting up holding his jaw.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Jo exited her room still pulling her cardigan around her properly. Humming away to herself she headed towards Steve's and Bucky's room. Once she reached it she knocked on the door. Bucky opened the door seconds later after looking her up and down he moved aside to let her in. She'd hardly stepped inside the room when Steve came out the bathroom buttoning up his shirt. When he laid eyes on her his face lit up. Smiling back Jo walked over to him hopping onto her toes and snaking her arms around his neck. The pair kissed before pulling away.

"Morning," Jo smiled.

"Morning," Steve smiled back before kissing her again.

"Morning to you too Jo, how am I? Yeah I'm good!" Bucky muttered sarcastically. Jo looked over her shoulder to glare at Bucky who held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. With a roll of her eyes she unwrapped her arms from around Steve's neck. Moving to stand beside Steve she leant against his arm.

"Are you boys ready for breakfast?" she asked. Bucky muttered something like a _not yet_. Steve just gave a soft laugh before shaking his head. He looked down to Jo who was looking up at him waiting for an answer.

"I'll be ready in a couple of minutes just take a seat," Steve kissed her forehead. Jo nodded before sitting down on his bed crossing her legs. Lazily she looked around the room allowing her foot to swing back and forth slowly. True to his word a couple of minutes later Steve walked over to her before holding out his hand. Jo took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"Bucky said to go ahead, he'll catch up with us," Steve told her. Jo nodded and together they headed down to the dining hall.

After breakfast Steve and Jo headed out into the hills surrounding the hotel. Once they were far enough into one of the hills they picked a spot and sat down. Jo sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I want to go back… ever…" Jo sighed, "Everything just seems so perfect here… it's like the war isn't happening. I wish we could just stay here and live in peace."

"Why don't we?" Steve sighed. Jo laughed softly. They both knew that wasn't true.

"You don't mean that. Staying here would be like surrendering. You can't surrender. You don't know how," Jo looked up at him, "And that's one of the things I love most about you. As much as I want to stay here I know we can't… we have a duty to fulfil." Steve smiled softly before hugging her tighter. Slowly he stroked her hair as she nestled further into him.

"You're right, I can't surrender and neither can you," Steve whispered. Jo smiled faintly before looking towards the mountains in front of them.

"So what now?" Jo asked. Steve sat in silence not wanting to say what they both knew they'd have to say.

"We plan the next attack on Hydra."

Five days later, somewhere in Czechoslovakia

With the next base in sight they all moved into their positions. As usual they waited for Steve's orders before striking. Just like the last base Jo snuck in first though this time she was closely followed by Falsworth. To their left, as they had seen the other day after doing surveillance, was a trap door leading into the basement. Unlike the last base this one was heavily guarded. Turning over her shoulder Jo motioned for Falsworth to take out as many guards as he could. With the message carried out the two lunged from their hiding place and took down guard after guard soundlessly without being spotted. Ten minutes later ten guards surrounding the basement doors were dead and their body hidden. Both Falsworth and Jo moved over to the doors. Falsworth lifted one door open whilst Jo took out a bomb from her rucksack and down the stairs before repeating with another bomb. As soon as the second bomb was inside Falsworth shut the door before they both ran away from the door. They both ducked down as the explosions shook the ground. Behind them the building on top of the building collapsed into the ground whilst explosions continued to happen. As soon as the explosions started Falsworth covered Jo with his body stopping any debris that may reach them from hitting her so they'd hit him instead. Jo crouched underneath him glaring at him very annoyed.

Once the explosions stopped Falsworth got up before holding out his hand for Jo to take. Hesitantly Jo took it allowing him to help her up. Once she was on her feet she turned to Falsworth eyebrows knitted together.

"What was that for?" she hissed. Falsworth gave a short laugh before getting out his gun. That laugh made Jo even more annoyed. What was so funny about protecting her? Surely all the men knew by now that she could protect herself just fine. Jo continued to glare at him until he gave her an answer. Seeing this Falsworth laughed again.

"It's not that we don't know that you can protect yourself, trust me we all know, it's the Captain were scared of. We reckon if you get injured in anyway and one of us is with you he'll come after us personally and give us a good beating. So we don't want to find out what would happen to us if you die and we're with you," Falsworth laughed, "As we see it protecting you is our only option." Jo cocked an eyebrow at him before picking her gun out of its holster and holding it up.

"That's sweet but don't. I would want all of you to miss out on the fun," she winked before rushing out of their hiding place and shooting the closet Hydra Agent.

Around an hour later all the Hydra Agents were either shot or had taken cyanide. Jo walked through the rubble of the ruined base looking for anyone alive or anything that could be useful to them. Not far to her left she could Steve walking over the rubble too. Smiling softly she place her gun back in its holster thinking that no one would attack them now. Seconds later there was a shot that made them both jump which was followed by a scream of pain. Jo looked to one of the few standing walls of the base, which happened to be right behind Steve, to see a Hydra sniper fall from the top. Steve looked at the sniper in shock before saluting up to the hill behind them where Bucky was place. Jo looked to where Bucky was and gave a small wave. It was then she saw a flash of metal in one of the trees close to Bucky. Knowing that all of their men were in the base, with the exception of Bucky, Jo ran over to the fallen sniper, picking up his rifle and looking through the scope to where she saw the flash. When she did she saw another Hydra sniper. Quickly she lined up the shot before pulling the trigger. Another scream of pain came from another sniper. Jo dumped the rifle before waving to Bucky.

When the whole team were together they walked back through the ruined base. They were walking towards the gate when a motorbike shot past them from behind which was followed by another then a truck. The whole team stopped walking and watched as the American soldier got off the bike and saluted at Steve. Steve quickly saluted back before listening to the man's message.

"Captain, Colonel Phillips has ordered me to give you and your team a ride back to our nearby base," the solider barked, "If you would all step into the truck then we can start our journey back." Steve nodding before ordering them all into the back if the truck. All the men started to file into it until it was just Bucky, Steve and Jo left on the ground. With one last look round the base Bucky climbed in before Steve climbed up and held out his hand to help Jo. Jo scowled at his hand she could get into the truck just fine by herself but she knew if she didn't take it she'd offended him. So as not to offend him Jo took his hand and with his help climbed up into the truck.

They reached the makeshift base about half an hour later. Steve had gone to talk to Colonel Phillips about the mission, Bucky had gone god knows where, the men had gone to do some training, Peggy (who was at the base as well as Howard) was also with Colonel Phillips and Steve and Howard was working on some new weapon so that mean t Jo was by herself. Howard had told her she could wait in his quarters until he had finished work which he should be any minute now. So when a nock came on the door she immediately assumed it was Howard. Sighing in relief she went to the door and opened it only to see a solider. The solider saluted to her before holding out a letter. Jo looked down at it sceptically.

"Agent Heaton this was delivered for you from London yesterday afternoon," the soldier told her. Jo took it from him only to see the scrawled writing she recognised as Annie's.

"Thank you, you may go now," she said not looking away from the letter. Slowly she closed the door before standing in the room. Quickly she flipped it over and sliced the letter open. From the envelope she pulled out a neatly folded letter that read,

_Dear Josephine,_

_I don't know when this letter will reach you or if it ever will but I had to try as this is such a pressing matter that you need to know of immediately. I should have written to you earlier but I didn't think what has happened would ever happen and I apologise for it I do hope you can forgive me. Maybe if I had written to you earlier you would have come home and I wouldn't be writing this one. It is with great displeasure that I write to you to say for the past three weeks your Mother's health has deteriorated greatly. I regret to inform you that on Sunday night this week when I sat by her bedside your Mother passed away… Her last words were that she can't wait for her darling Josephine to return home from the continent. _

_I do hope this letter reaches you and if it ever does I beg you to return home so we may burry your Mother. Please Jo I beg of you to return home._

_I am so sorry for your loss. Please return home,_

_Your friend, Annie._

Jo stared at the letter in shock. Her hands started to shake as she read it over again to make sure she'd read it right. Jo let out a scream before collapsing to the ground in tears. No! Her Mother can't be dead! NO! Seconds after her scream Howard came running into the room.

"JO!" he cried collapsing down to the ground. Jo continued to scream as if she'd been shot ten times over. Howard tried to shake her out of it but it wasn't working and by now they'd attracted an audience.

"Go get Captain Rogers! I want him here now!" Howard barked at one of the soldiers who'd gathered by the door.

"But he's still in a meeting with-" a soldier started but Howard cut him off.

"I don't give a shit! Get him here now!" Howards barked. The soldier quickly turned and fled from the scene. With the soldier gone Howard got up and slammed the door closed before returning to Jo. Unable to see the letter she was clutching to her chest like her life depended on it Howard still tried to get her to stop screaming. Minutes later the door flew open with Steve and Peggy charging inside. Peggy quickly closed the door whilst Steve ran over to Jo. Quickly he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her face. Howard moved away from the two and went to stand by Peggy who was watching nervously.

"Jo. Jo. Look at me. Come on Jo I need you to look at me. Jo please. I'm here whatever it is I can help. Please baby I need you to look at me," Steve pleaded desperately. Jo stopped screaming but the tears continued to thunder down her cheeks.

"She- she's g-gone Steve! She's gone!" Jo cried.

"Who's gone?" he asked the worry clear in his voice.

"My Mother. My Mother is dead and I didn't even get to say goodbye or that I love her. She's dead and I wasn't even in the fucking country!" Jo cried. Steve sighed. He knew what that felt like. He'd lost both of his parents from a young age and it was horrible. Steve pulled her into a hug before kissing what he could of her face. That night Howard gave Jo his room and he took what was meant to be Steve's. As expected Steve wouldn't leave her side for anyone or anything so no one even tried. Bucky paid a visit to them with food which Jo hardly touched. That night Jo cried herself to sleep in Steve's arm with the knowledge that she never said one final goodbye to the woman who raised her, to her role model and to her Mother. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jo walked out of the plane that had landed in the army base outside of London suitcase in hand. Nearly as soon as she was off the plane, she breathed in the scent that was distinctly home. On the bigger plane next to her nurses raced towards it to get soldiers into the hospital as quickly as they could reminding her of what she'd left behind. Partly in a trance she walked out of the base and towards the bus stop. When the bus arrived she quickly climbed aboard staring out the window as the countryside flew by falling yet into another trance. So caught up in being home and in her Mother's memory she nearly missed her stop. Shouting at the driver to stop she ran to the doors almost forgetting her suitcase. She watched the bus disappear around the corner before turning to the street she had doubts that she'd ever see again. With one last leap of courage she walked towards her house. At the back of her mind she started to have doubts that she could face this. It was her Mother's funeral! But it was her Mother's funeral she had to be there after all she was the only living family her Mother had left. Both sets of her Grandparents died before the war, he Father was dead because of the serum and her brother, James, was dead because of Hydra leaving only Jo and she'd left her Mother in her ill state. Would she ever be able to forgive herself? With shaky hands she reached into her coat pocket, pulled out her key and unlocked the door to her house. Without thinking she closed the door behind her before walking up to her Mother's old room. Immediately her hand flew to her mouth before she collapsed onto the floor crying in the doorway of the nearly empty room.

Fifteen minutes later, after she'd cleaned herself up into a nearly acceptable appearance and changed into black, Jo stood outside Annie's door. Sighing she lifted her hand and knocked loudly on the door. Jo twiddled her thumbs waiting, praying for Annie to open the door. Seconds later her prayers were answered by the door flying open. Jo looked up to see her best friend too wearing black and had red eyes. Once her eyes had landed on Jo her face lit up and once again tears welling in her eyes but not out of sadness out of happiness of seeing her best friend alive, well and standing before her. Annie quickly rushed down the few steps to her best friend and throwing her arms around her.

"Oh good god you're home! You're alive and home!" she wept. Annie had feared that Jo had been killed by a bomb or something. If she knew the truth, that Jo was intentionally running into the line of fire, she'd have a heart attack before giving her a good lecture on how war is no place for a woman but she didn't and she never would. Jo wrapped her arms around her before letting a few tears slip from her eyes out of pure happiness.

"Yes I am alive. I'm so happy to see you Annie. I'm sorry, I should have been here, I should have been with Mother. This is my fault, I could have helped her," Jo whispered. Annie, disgusted at her best friend's statement, held her at arm's length furious.

"NO! Don't you dare saw that! You are serving in the war; you are helping the injured which is more than I have been doing. You are helping win the war Josephine it is needed!" Annie glared at her.

"You are serving the war just as much as me Annabelle! Look at your skin it is tinged yellow and because of your work you may never have children! You have given up the hope of children for the war you are giving a greater sacrifice then me!" Jo argued with the hint of a smile. She'd missed their arguments. Annie rolled her eyes at Jo's statement.

"Oh don't lie! You are putting your life in danger to help heal the injured!" Annie countered with a faint hint of a smile as well. Jo sighed. If only that was true… quickly she shook that thought out of her head.

"Let's not argue about this, we're both doing our part to serve the war. Deal?"

"Deal," Annie smirked. Jo laughed softly before Annie turned to her telling her they needed to finalise the funeral plans. Jo's happy mood quickly disappeared before nodding and allowing Annie to take her arm and lead her to where her Mother was being kept.

That night Jo lay awake in her bed unable to sleep. Tossing and turned she let out a sigh finally accepting she would never get to sleep. Growling she pinched her forehead. With the blackout still in force she could hardly do a god dam thing! She didn't have to worry for long though. She'd only just sat up in bed when the dreaded sound of sirens shook all of London. Her eyes shot open before she quickly turned to her bedside table and grabbed the torch she always kept there for this kind of situation. Jo jumped up and ran towards the door grabbing her dressing gown and gas mask on the way past. Whilst she ran down the stairs she did her best to pull it on. Once she'd reached the backdoor she fumbled with the key desperately trying to unlock the door. Eventually it unlocked and she nearly fell into the back garden. She was half way to the Anderson Shelter when she risked a glance up to the sky. Her mouth fell open at what she saw; a plane was dropping a bomb on a street not too far away and getting closer fairly quickly. They'd be above her soon. Forcing her feet to move she bolted to the Anderson Shelter and ducked inside closing the door behind her. Quickly she grabbed the covers off of the other three beds and wrapped them around her. This was her first air raid by herself and it was terrifying her. She'd forgotten just how terrifying the experience really was. Jo spent what felt like hours listening to the bombs dropping, praying that it wouldn't hit her street, praying the boys would drive the Nazi's out of the London skies.

The next morning, the morning of the funeral, Jo left the Anderson Shelter praying that her house (and the other surrounding ones) was still there. Jo sighed in relief seeing it was still there and Annie's too as she remerged from the Anderson Shelter. Quickly she made her way to the house to shower and change into her best, black, clothes. Slowly she pinned her hair up into its usual Victory Roll. Looking herself over one last time she walked out the house to where Annie was standing with a couple of other neighbours who were attending the funeral. They all gave her pitiful looks and their condolences. Jo nodded and thanked them for coming before they made their way to the church. Funerals, as you would suspect, were plentiful at the time so no one gave the group a second glance the whole of the country had gotten used to people dressed in black.

The funeral was relatively short as the priest had others to do. Despite this the whole way through Jo spent her time whishing Steve was here to support her, sure she had Annie but it wasn't the same. She desperately wanted Steve to be here but he couldn't. At the moment he should be taking down on of the remaining Hydra bases or recovering from taking it down as he'd been forced to stay with the team. Tears streamed down Jo's face as she watched the coffin be lowered into the grave by the few remaining neighbourhood men. Annie seeing his put her arm around Jo's shoulders and they cried together watching the grave be covered over and gravestone placed. After the grave was covered the priest said a few more words before leaving to conduct another funeral. Annie tapped Jo on the shoulder saying she'd see her back at the street telling she just wanted to be alone. Jo nodded unable to speak before looking down at the gravestone through blurry eyes. Still crying Jo took the flowers she'd forgot she was holding and placed them on the newly laid grave.

"I'm sorry Mother…" she whispered as if she could hear her. Trying desperately to control her breathing she stood up before wrapping her arms around herself. She was just about to leave when she heard someone approach her from behind. With clenched fists she span round ready to face whoever was trying to sneak up behind her only to see…

"Steve…" she whispered. Steve smiled solely at her before walking over to her. When he reached her she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately the tears still falling. When they pulled away Steve lifted up his hand and wiped away the tears before cupping her cheeks.

"I thought you would still be taking down the Hydra base," Jo whispered.

"The men made a pact to get it done quickly so I could come support you," Steve explained. Jo smiled weakly.

"That was very sweet of them," she smiled, "But how did you get back? I know for a fact that Colonel Phillips won't have let you go."

"Howard may have "kidnapped" me oh and Howard may or may not be waiting outside your house," Steve grimaced. Jo froze before her eyes widened.

"We better go," she spoke taking his hand. Steve looked at her confused. What was so bad about Howard waiting outside her house? As almost as if Jo sensed his confusion Jo quickly explained.

"If Annie sees a stranger outside my house she'll go all rage Annie on him," Jo shouted over her shoulder as she started to run.

"Rage Annie?"

"Don't get in the way of an angry Annie!" Jo let go off his hand so she could run properly. After a couple of seconds she looked over her shoulder to see Steve hardly running a while behind her. Checking to see the street was empty she shouted over to him.

"What's the matter supper soldier?! Afraid of a little running?!" she teased. Steve growled before running after Jo who was already sprinting off towards her house laughing happily. Steve smiled to himself. She was laughing again and to him that was the best sound in the world. He didn't care who cheesy that sounds but it's true. After everything Steve was just happy her mind wasn't on her Mother and that she was smiling again. To him her smile is the best sight in the world and he hated seeing it gone and was thrilled to see it back even if it would only be for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Knowing London better than Steve, Jo had managed to lose him a couple of streets back and ended up at her house about five minutes after they left the graveyard. Charging up the street she could see Annie shouting at the clearly confused Howard who was pressed up against her door staring at Annie's finger. Rolling her eyes Jo rushed towards her house.

"Annie! Annie stop it! He's a friend!" Jo panted as she walked up the path. Annie stopped shouting to turn to see her best friend walking up towards her. Howard took this as his chance and he quickly slipped past Annie and walked over to Jo.

"Howard," she smiled hugging him.

"Hi Jo," he hugged her back before whispering in her ear, "thanks for that." Jo laughed softly before pulling away and looking at him.

"How did it go?" he asked softly. Jo sighed before looking down at the ground and there goes her happy mood. Howard seeing his put his hand on Jo's shoulder supportively.

"It went like how you would expect any funeral to go," she sighed.

"Of course that was a stupid question," he shook his head. Jo looked up at him smiling weakly.

"No it wasn't, it just shows that you care enough to ask," she whispered. Howard smiled back at her and was about to speak when Annie screamed from behind them.

"YOU!" she cried before storming past Jo and Howard. Confused they both turned to see where she was going only to see her storming towards Steve who wasn't far away from the house. Steve looked at Annie worried unsure of what was going on. Jo groaned before pinching her forehead not expecting what was about to happen.

"I thought I told you to stay away!" she hissed. Annie clenched her fist, pulled back her arm and punched Steve in the face. Steve, who was taken completely by surprise, stumbled backwards. Jo looked at her best friend and boyfriend in shock.

"Oh my god! Steve!" Jo cried as both Howard and herself ran out the garden and over to the pair. Howard restrained Annie whilst Jo ran over to Steve cupping his cheeks.

"Oh sweetie are you ok?" she asked worried. Steve laughed softly it would take more than one punch to hurt him that badly but it just showed how much she really cared about him and it made him so happy to see how much she cared. At his laugh Jo scowled at him, why was he laughing? Her best friend had just attacked him!

"Yes I'm fine, it takes more than one punch to seriously hurt me but your friend packs quite a punch," Steve smiled softly. Jo's scowl softened and kissed where Annie had punched him causing Steve to blush slightly.

"I know, I just don't want your handsome face ruined," she smiled cheekily causing Steve to blush even more. Now it was Jo's turn to laugh before she turned to see Annie glaring at them sceptically.

"Annie, we sorted everything out, Steve's my boyfriend now," Jo blushed slightly. It was the first time she'd said it allowed but even though it made her blush she was happy she'd said it. Steve took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze showing that he was happy with the title without saying anything after all they hadn't discussed it before now. Annie's eyes widened as realisation hit her. Seeing this Howard let go off her arms and let out a sigh.

"Oh my! Oh Steve I'm so sorry I was just…." Annie trailed off unsure how to finish her own sentence. Steve smiled he knew what she was trying to do.

"It's fine, you were just trying to protect her I understand," he smiled. Annie breathed a sigh of relief before turning and apologising to Howard as well. Jo smiled before turning to Steve telling him she was going inside and that he could come in too when he'd finished talking to Howard. Steve nodded and kissed her forehead before continuing talking to Howard after Jo had said goodbye to them all. Not long after she'd gone inside Annie went into her own apologising to them again. The pair carried on talking before Howard gave Steve the suitcase and gasmask Steve had left with him before going off to the hotel he was staying in. Steve walked into Jo's house closing the door behind him before peering into the living room to find it empty along with every other room on the ground floor. Quickly he walked up the stairs looking for Jo when he saw her on a bed crying softly. Sighing Steve put down his things and walked into the room before sitting on the bed beside her.

Feeling the bed go down Jo looked up to see Steve looking down at her with sorrow filled eyes. Jo sniffed trying to stop crying as she wiped away the tears.

"Sorry… I just…" she muttered hopelessly. Steve sighed before, pretty much, picking her up and placing her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Jo looked at him slightly shocked.

"You don't need to apologise for anything," he whispered lovingly, "You just need some support at the moment. Trust me I've been through the same thing." Jo looked up at him tears starting to form in her eyes again and she hated it. She hated being seen so week and helpless even if it was just Steve. Steve stroked her hair soothingly as she cried into his shirt whishing he had more support after his Mother had died. Yes he had had Bucky and his family but he had wanted more family support. After about five minutes Steve decided to speak.

"How about we get some food and then go to the pub, I think you just need to get out of this house for a while," he suggested kissing her forehead. Jo wiped her eyes again before agreeing and going to help make the tea with what little rations she had in the fridge.

A couple of hours later Jo sat at a table by herself sipping her drink lazily. Steve had gone off to the bathroom leaving her alone at the table they had occupied. Jo watched as a group of drunken men stumbled past her table. Rolling her eyes she took another sip and tried to remain unnoticed but much to her displeasure one of the men spotted her and soon enough they all started shouting things at her all trying to get her to sleep with them. After a couple of minutes Jo had had enough. Getting up she walked over to the bar and asked the barman if he could tell the man she'd come with that she'd gone home. The man happily agreed and told her to get out of her and quickly. Jo thanked him before walking to the exit. Due to the noise in the pub she hadn't heard one of the men come up behind her so when he grabbed her arm she jumped and went to lash out.

"Oh don't be that way babe I just want a little kiss," he slurred leaning forward. Jo quickly turned her face and avoided the kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the barman and some other customers moving towards her when he groped her ass. The men he'd came with cheered but it wasn't loud enough to block the shout.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" someone cried angrily. Jo looked past the group and sighed in relief at seeing Steve come charging towards them.

"Back off, this one's mine," the man slurred.

"Actually she's mine," with that said Steve pulled back his fist and punched the man sending him crashing to the ground. Jo gapped at the man who was stumbling to get up and Steve who was ready to fight. Deciding she didn't want to be arrested she grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out the pub. She dragged him along the streets back home laughing to herself as they raced away from the pub. They reached the house not long after and Jo quickly unlocked the door before they stumbled inside still laughing. Once they were inside the safety of her home she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You punched someone for me," she smiled. Steve smiled down at her before kissing her forehead.

"Of course, you're mine and I want everyone to know it," he smiled.

"Possessive much?" she teased. Steve just shrugged before kissing her on the lips. When they pulled away Jo took his hand before walking up the stair.

"You can have James's old room if you want," she told him as they reached the landing.

"Thank you, I'll see you in the morning," he kissed her goodnight.

"See you in the morning," Jo mumbled against his lips before watching him disappear into her brother's old room letting a sigh escape her. Steve was such a gentleman, she had hoped he'd consider sleeping beside her but he wouldn't unless she begged him or she needed comfort which at the moment she didn't need. Shrugging it off she walked inside her bedroom before changing into her nightgown and climbing into bed.

She was lucky if she'd been asleep for an hour when she was woken by the sound of the air raid sirens. It took her only a moment to realise what was happening but when it registered she grabbed her torch, turned it on, grabbed her dressing gown and gasmask before racing to Steve's room. Without knocking she charged in and shone the light in his face.

"Steve get up!" she ordered, "Get your gasmask and follow me!" Without hesitation Steve did as he was told and followed her out the house and into the Anderson Shelter. Once inside Steve sat on the opposite bunk bed to her watching her shake in fear. It had only been a couple of minutes until he gave up and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey… you're safe, nothing's going to happen," he whispered. Jo closed her eyes and leant against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I feel so safe in your arms…" she whispered barely audible. Smiling happily at her confession Steve took the dog tags off from around his neck and put it around her own. Jo looked down at it confused whilst rolling it delicately between her fingers before looking up at him.

"Now you'll always have a part of me with you no matter what," he whispered. Jo blushed slightly before catching his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jo woke with the metal of the Anderson Shelter just in front of her face. Growling she remembered the air raid that had happened last night and Annie had said they were getting less frequent! That's two nights in a row! Either Annie's lying or the Nazi just feel like bombing London when she's home. Leaning her head back before going to stretch her head hit something hard. Cursing silently, thinking she had hit the table, she looked over her shoulder lazily to see Steve sleeping peacefully, his chest against her back. Smiling to herself she let out a sigh of content before facing back to the wall of the Anderson Shelter. She'd only just closed her eyes again when she heard Steve start to wake up behind her. Jo decided to keep her eyes closed so they wouldn't have to get up but Steve saw right through her lie.

"Come on Jo let's get up, I know you're awake," he whispered in her ear. Jo let out a groan in protest before resting her head on his chest and looking up at him as best as she could.

"Erg do we have to?" she groaned. Steve laughed softly before kissing what he could of her face and neck.

"How does five more minutes sound?" he asked between kisses.

"Perfect," Jo smiled. She took his hand that was resting on her stomach and entwined their figures whilst Steve played with some of her hair.

Sure enough five minutes later Steve kissed her again before dragging her out the bunk much to Jo's disgust. Grudgingly she slipped on the shoes she'd worn last night and her dressing gown before grabbing their gas masks and the torch. Steve opened the door of the shelter for her letting her get out first. Jo was about halfway back to the house when she was swept of her feet with a squeak. Laughing Steve carried her back to the house and waiting until she'd unlocked the door before walking inside only then putting her down. Giggling like a little girl Jo kissed him before going to get dressed leaving Steve to close the door.

Half an hour later Jo walked into the living room. Slowly she made her way over to the window before letting out a sigh. She leant against the frame looking out onto the street in front of her. Not realising she was doing it she started to play with Steve's do tags that she hadn't taken off and doubted she ever would. Lost in her own world Jo jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into a chest. Sighing again Jo leant back and rested her against Steve's shoulder her hand still wrapped around the dog tags.

Hearing her sigh Steve frowned in confused. Hearing her sigh like this was nearly as bad as seeing her cry. Something was wrong and he hated it. She was most likely thinking of her Mother but that still didn't make him feel any better.

"Jo what's wrong?" he asked soothingly. Jo sighed again before looking down to the floor.

"Nothing I just… I think I just need to get away from London and at the moment beating up some Hydra Agents sounds like brilliant way to relive some stress," she smiled faintly.

"That can be arranged but do you really want to go back to work so soon?" he asked her concerned. Jo turned in his arms so she could rest her hands against his chest.

"I'm not glass sweetie, I won't break," she smiled up at him lovingly.

"I know I'm just worried about you that's all," he sighed looking away ashamed. Jo smile winded at his confession whilst lifting her hand up to cup his cheek directing his attention back to her.

"I know you do," she whispered as she hopped up onto her tip toes to kiss him. When they pulled away Steve said he would tell Howard to get the plane ready for tomorrow morning and walked out the house leaving her by herself. Jo waited until the door was closed before going up to her Mother's old room. She walked over to the bedside table and pulled a picture of Jo she knew for her a fact her Mother had kept in there along with a pen. Leaning against the table she wrote on it, _Steve. Love you always, forever yours, Jo. _With the message wrote she ran to his room and slipped it into his back above his Captain America suit.

Late the next day they arrived at the camp the rest of the team was at. They had to dodge numerous rounds of anti-aircraft fire to get there but it was worth it. With them they brought much needed supplies like food, ammunition, weapons, medical supplies etc. They were hopping that this would make up for the two men abandoning them to go support Jo. When they landed on what ground was available with a thud. As soon as the door was lowered the started to throw out the supplies to the soldiers who had come to investigate.

Jo had just thrown the last box of food to a soldier when they heard a below echo throughout the camp. They looked up to see Colonel Phillips charging towards them causing them all to gulp.

"Well I'll see you boys later," she cried before walking out the plane. On the way past Phillips put his hand on her arm. Jo saluted to him before standing at attention.

"Welcome back Agent Heaton, I hope everything went ok," he nodded to her.

"It did Sir thank you," she nodded. Phillips nodded for her to get going and she quickly complied. Behind her the sounds of Phillips shouting at Howard and Steve got even louder than before. Smirking she made her way through the camp with no idea where she was going. Soon enough she was pretty much tackled of her feet by one of the soldiers.

"WELL LOOK WHO'S BACK BOYS!" the man who'd nearly tackled her shouted. Jo looked up to see Bucky smirking away. Seeing it was only him she gave him a hard shove causing him to stubble before locking him in a headlock. As if nearly on queue the rest of the team came charging towards them locking her in a massive hug leaving her struggling to breath. When they all moved away from her she was left clutching onto Bucky as she did her best to recover her breath causing the men to laugh. Once she'd regained her breath she let go of Bucky to stand up properly looking at them all in turn.

"Are you ready to beat up some Hydra scum?" Jones asked her. Jo again looked at them all in turn before answering.

"You bet your ass I am," she grinned cheekily. Hearing this they all cheered before dragging her off to get kitted up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Somewhere in North-East Germany

In front of the group was another of Hydra's many bases. Once again Jo and Falsworth climbed over the wall and disappeared into the base. Steve watched until Jo had disappeared over the wall before turning to Bucky who was kneeling beside him. He'd been trying to tell Bucky as soon as they'd got back but they'd been shipped straight here.

"Bucky I want to tell you something," Steve whispered. He didn't want the other men hearing this it was crazy enough as it was. Bucky looked at him confused.

"What is it Steve?" he asked. Steve reached into his suit and pulled out a diamond engagement ring to show Bucky.

"I know it's crazy and we've only known each other for three months but I love her and in the world we live in at the moment you have to grab it whilst you can," Steve muttered. Bucky just stared at him mouth hanging. He'd heard about a lot of guys doing the exact same thing but Steve doing it is a huge shock! They're great together but he never thought Steve would do this.

"Steve that's great! You're finally living! When are you going to propose?" Bucky smacked him on the back.

"I don't know maybe- never mind there's our queue," Steve looked up to the explosion above them. Quickly he put the ring back into his suit next to the photo Jo had snuck into his bag.

Jo ran through the ruined base firing at the Hydra Agents trying to attack her. She'd just rounded the corner to see a tank bigger than any other she'd seen. Jo froze as she saw Steve climbing up onto it and opened the hatch. Falsworth chucked him a bomb which he caught easily and chucked it in before jumping off of it as the tank exploded behind him. He landed with a thud not too far away from Jo who just rolled her eyes. Refilling her magazine she shouted to him over her shoulder.

"Show off!" she shouted. Steve's laugh could be heard over the explosions and bangs of her gun as she started to fire at the Hydra Agents. Slowly the Hydra Agents began to fall until there were none left. Sighing in relief she put her guns back in their holsters before walking over to Steve. That was defiantly what she needed. You have no idea how good beating the crap out of Hydra Agents is for stress relief. When she reached Steve he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"You are one big show off Rogers," she smirked. Steve laughed before giving her a little squeeze.

"But you love me anyway," he laughed. Jo hummed in agreement before leaning in closer to him. Taking that as reassurance for what he was about to ask Steve gulped nervously.

"Jo I… em… I," Steve spluttered. Jo narrowed her eyes before pulling away for him so she could look at him properly but still held onto his arm. Steve hardly ever choked over his own words. He always had such a cool head, always knew what to say that's why he's such a good leader so the fact that he was tripping over his words made her worry. A lump rose in her throat was he breaking up with her?

"Steve? Is everything alright?" she whispered. Steve went to open his mouth when Bucky shouted at them.

"STEVE! WE NEED TO GO NOW! THEY'VE GOT A LEAD ON DR. ARNIM ZOLA! HE'S ON A TRAIN THAT'S GOING TO GO PAST HERE PRETTY SOON!" Bucky shouted. Jo turned to Steve and told him to tell her after. Steve nodded before both Steve and Jo bolted off after the rest of the team who were already running off in the other direction.

They reached the rail way line not long after. Phillips had sent some men to give them needed equipment which the quickly set up Jones and Dernier manned the radio whilst Steve and Bucky set up the zip wire. Once it was set up Jo joined the two men standing looking over the cliff. They stood in shock looking down at it in shock. This was crazy were they really going to do this? Eventually Bucky was the one who broke the silence.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky muttered his voice barely audible.

"The one where I threw up?" Steve said still looking down at the zip wire. Jo laughed softly before rubbing his back.

"This isn't pay back is it?" Bucky looked to the wire above him. A smile crossed Steve's face at the statement.

"Now why would I do that?" he smirked. Jo laughed earning a glare from Bucky.

"So we're really doing this then?" Jo looked to the zip wire. This was absolutely crazy. If they got the timings wrong by even a second then, boom, they could say goodbye to life. Now that would be an interesting thing to have on a gravestone, killed by jumping onto train.

"Not _we_, you're staying here Jo," Steve turned to her. Jo narrowed her eyes. There was no way in hell she was staying here whilst her boys were off on a death wish! She was going with them!

"I'm going with you Steve!" she cried. Steve just shook his head. Maybe if she hadn't been so busy arguing with Steve she would have noticed Bucky pull Dum Dum Hogan aside and whisper something in his ear.

"No Jo you have to stay here with the men. This one's just too dangerous. If you got hurt or killed on this mission I would never be able to forgive myself! You have to stay here!" Steve ordered. Jo went to argue like the stubborn woman she was but she was cut off by one of the men behind them.

"We were right, Dr. Zola's on the train," Jones told them from the radio. The pair forgot their argument and turned to look at him.

"Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going they must need him bad," Jones explained. Everyone started to get kitted up. Steve put on his helmet whilst moving over to the zip wire and giving Jo a look warning her to stay there. Jo scowled back at him and continued to get ready. Beside them Falsworth looked up from the binoculars.

"Let's get going because their moving like the devil," he warned his voice stone cold. Steve clipped his handle onto the wire. Turning over his shoulder he started to talk to the group.

"We've only got about a ten seconds window, you miss that window," he started to prepare himself for the jump, "We're bugs on a windshield." Jo rolled her eyes. Well wasn't that reassuring.

"Mind the gap," Falsworth grinned. Dum Dum just stood tall behind the Captain trying not to laugh.

"Better get moving bugs!" he grinned. Beside the Captain Morita lowered his hand screaming for Steve to jump. As soon as he did Bucky clipped his handle onto the wire and shouted now at Dum Dum over his shoulder. Before Jo could even think about clipping on her handle Dum Dum wrapped his arms around her and lifted her away from the wire. Jones quickly snatched her handle off of her and clipped it on before jumping himself. Jo screamed in protest as the three flew down the wire and onto the train. Kicking and screaming furiously she tried to squirm out of Dum Dum's grasp but he held strong. Eventually when he let go Jo ran to the wire but Falsworth stopped her.

"Jo you can't go! You're too late you'd die!" Falsworth put his hand on her arm. Jo let out a cry of despair before collapsing to the ground in tears. She should be there with them! How could they do this to her?! Once they'd all packed up Morita came up behind her and placed a hand on her back before telling her it was time to head to the rendezvous point. Nodding Jo dried her eyes before following the miserably throw the forest towards the rendezvous point. When they reached it they dumped their equipment and set up camp.

For the next couple of hours Jo either paced the camp or sat sulking away from the others. They all knew when Steve and Bucky got back they'd be getting a piece of her mind so when they saw Steve coming through the forest they all stood up ready to run from the argument. When Jo saw all the men jumping up she directed her attention to where Steve was walking into their camp. Immediately anger swept through her veins not allowing her to think clearly. Quickly she jumped off the tree stump she was sitting on before charging over to Steve who barely looked at her. When she reached him Jo lifted her hand and slapped Steve as hard as she could sending his head snapping to the side and 'oh' to come up from the men.

"STEVEN ROGERS DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM IN THIS! IF YOU-" she trailed off when she noticed Steve's face and suddenly her anger melted away, "Steve… what's wrong? Steve sweetie what's happened?" At that moment Jones came out the trees with Dr. Zola cuffed and the same down cast look as Steve wore. That was it. There was no sound of anyone else coming but where was Bucky. Oh god no. No…

"Bucky's dead…" Steve whispered. Everyone froze. He must be mistaken Bucky can't be dead!

"Bucky died and I couldn't save him," he whispered so only she could hear. Tears started to burn in her eyes. In the three months she'd known him Bucky was starting to feel like an older brother to her and it was just like James all over again.

"Oh Steve…" she cooed before throwing her arms around him the tears finally spilling over. Steve buried his face in her hair and held her tight. He didn't want the men to see him cry, he didn't want anyone to know he was crying but Jo could feel the tears hitting her shoulder as they both mourned the loss of Bucky Barnes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The all walked out of the army base in London. After Phillips had told them all to take time off but none of them wanted to be in London and it was clear. Mindlessly Jo led Steve back to her house neither saying a word to the other. Once they were inside and Jo had hung up their coats she walked into the living room to see Steve sitting hunched over in one if the couches. Sighing Jo walked over to him and out her hand on his knee before kissing hid cheek.

"This wasn't your fault Steve you did everything you could," she whispered kissing his cheek again.

"Maybe if I hadn't been worrying about you Bucky would still be alive," Steve hissed. Jo froze. What did he just say? Quickly she removed her hand like she was touching fire. She knew what he'd said but couldn't believe it.

"What?" she choked.

"If you'd just done as I asked in the first place then I would have been able to concentrate properly and Bucky would be alive!" Steve shouted getting up and storming away from her. it felt like he'd just shot her over and over again before ripping out her heart, chucking it across the room and stamping on it. Jo recoiled like he'd just hit her whilst tears started to form in her eyes. Doing her best not to start crying Jo started to take deep breath catching Steve's attention. When he saw the state she was in he felt horrible.

"Jo I-" he started but Jo cut him off.

"Get out." She whispered barely audible.

"Jo pl-"

"GET OUT!" Jo shouted. Steve stumbled back slightly before walking out the door. Steve quietly closed the front door behind him before walking over to the living room window. Peering in he could see Jo hunched over with her head in her hands her body shaking. Steve's heart clenched before he turned and walked away.

Jo sat in the living room for hours crying until the sun went down. Drying her eyes she went round putting up the blackout boards. Only half paying attention to what she was doing she made some tea and had just started eating it when the sirens went off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted before getting up and heading to the Anderson Shelter. Jo sat there listening as bomb after bomb was dropped each one seeming to get closer to her. That's when one dropped that seemed to shake everything around her. Instinctively she threw her hands above her head before doing the most foolish thing she's done in a long time. Quickly she chucked on her Father's old boots that she always kept in the Anderson Shelter before running out of the shelter into the rain. Her mouth dropped as soon as she got out all she could see with flames beyond her house. Without thinking she sprinted through her house and into the front garden to see the house straight across from hers in ruins and on fire. It was then the sirens turned off and other people in the street started to emerge all apart from the owners of the house.

"MRS JOHNSON! MRS JOHNSON CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S JOSEPHINE HEATON IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Jo cried running forward. The Johnson family were notorious for not going into their Anderson Shelter because Mrs Johnson always thought a bomb would never get anywhere near them.

"Jo! Are you crazy?!" she heard someone cry from behind her. Turning she saw Annie running towards her with her Mother and sister not that far behind.

"Most likely! We need to get them out! MRS JOHNSON CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Jo shouted again. More people started to join her shouting for the Johnsons whilst others started to chuck buckets of water on the house. It wasn't doing much by itself but with the aid of the rain it was slowly starting to put out the fire.

"JO! WE'VE GOT MOVMENT OVER HERE!" Annie screamed. Jo rushed over to her before going into where Annie was pointing. Trying to hold back screams as the flames burnt her body she chucked the rubble aside when something was shoved through. She saw a hand reaching out which as soon as she saw she grabbed it and pulled the hand out. The hand belonged to Mrs Johnson who wasn't much older than Jo herself about 30 who was married to a soldier off at war. There were only two people in the house the other being her Father who was unable to fight.

"Mrs Johnson, is your Father still in there?" Jo asked as she slung Mrs Johnson's arm around her neck and helped her away from the wreckage.

"He's dead… My Father's dead!" she cried desperately.

"Shh it's ok, it's going to be ok," Jo whispered as soon as they were down she handed Mrs Johnson over to Annie, "Go get her to the hospital." Annie nodded before taking Mrs Johnson and running her off in the other direction. Jo stood there unsure what to do when someone shouted at her. At the sound of her name Jo turned to see Steve running towards her. Letting a smile cross her face Jo ran over to him before wrapping her arms around his neck whilst kissing him passionately allowing Steve to spin her round.

"Jo I'm sorry I didn't mean I-" Steve stuttered but was cut off by Jo kissing him again.

"I know… you shouldn't have to apologise I shouldn't have reacted like I did grief affects people in different ways and I shouldn't have shouted at you… I'm sorry Steve," Jo whispered before kissing him again.

"I thought I'd lost you Jo, I thought I'd lost you when I saw the flames," Steve shook his head.

"You'll never lose me Steve, I promise," Jo told him, "Whatever happens I'll always come back to you. I love you Steve." Steve pulled away from her to reach into his pocket, now was as good a time as any wasn't it? Jo looked at him sceptically as he put his hand in his pocket. What was he doing? Gulping Steve got down on one knee before holding out the ring. Jo's hands flew to her mouth as she watched him.

"Josephine Heaton will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he asked. Jo looked down at him completely shocked before nodding her head.  
"Yes… yes!" she smiled widely. Steve slipped the ring onto her finger nearly smiling as much as she was. Jo admired it before pretty much knocking him over and kissing him passionately. Steve wrapped his arms around her before holding her tight and kissing her back. This was absolutely crazy but all he knew is he never wanted to be apart from the woman in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Jo woke with a small groan. After the fire had been put out, everyone had returned to their house hardly saying a word to anyone else. Once Steve and Jo had returned inside it took no persuading at all to get Steve to sleep in her bed so she fell asleep on his chest however she couldn't feel him beside her let alone on the bed. Quickly she opened her eyes only to see he wasn't in the room at all. Confused she got out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and headed out the bedroom. She was half way down the stairs when she saw Steve putting a note on the hall table.

"Steve?" she called down to him. She paused on the second last step and moved a piece of hair out of her face as she watched him. Steve's head snapped up at the sound of his name to look at Jo standing frozen on the step. As soon as he saw her a smile crossed his face.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancé," he smiled. Jo smiled back at him before kissing his lips. It was only then that she realised that he had his army uniform on. Confused she looked from the note then back to Steve.

"What was that about?" Jo asked looking back to the note. Steve sighed before looking down at the floor, resting his forehead against hers. Jo ran her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to comfort him before asking again.

"When you were asleep a soldier came to the door with a message from Colonel Phillips. We need to be at the underground base as soon as possible to plan the next attack. I wasn't going to wake you and just leave the note for you explaining everything but I can wait for you now as you're up," Steve explained.

"No you go on ahead, I'll catch up. I love you Steve," she told him.

"Love you too Josephine," he smiled. Pecking her lips as a goodbye he turned and left the house. As soon as the door was closed Jo ran upstairs and quickly got ready.

Half an hour later Jo was walking down the street with her coat covering her military uniform. It didn't take long to get to the London underground base as no one else was out at half past six in the morning. Once inside she dumped her coat and went to find Phillips, Steve, Howard or Peggy. She hadn't gone far when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mud Girl!" someone cried from behind her. Jo couldn't help but groan at hearing the name. If she was being honest she thought they'd all forgotten about that name. Despite that she turned round smiling to see Howard walking towards her. When he reached her the pair hugged their greetings.

"I thought we'd dropped that!" Jo laughed pulling away. Howard laughed as he looked her up and down checking if she looked like she was taking care of herself after what had happened only days before. Like he'd give up on a name that she hated, he was just… saving it.

"Never!" he winked. Jo rolled her eyes before asking him if he knew where Steve was. Howard just took her arm and led her off down the hall. After walking along a couple of corridors Jo turned to Howard forcing him to stop. She wanted him to know about the engagement if he didn't already and be a big part of it. After all Howard was like a brother, always looking out for her, there for her whenever she needed him.

"Howard, can I tell you something?" Jo asked. Howard's eyes widened before dragging her into a nearby room without a word. Pushing her inside he closed the door behind them before turning to face her.

"Are you pregnant?" he hissed. Jo's mouth dropped. She just didn't know how to react to that. Did she look it?!

"What?! No! We haven't even…erg! No!" Jo cried, blushing deeply. Howard just laughed at her embarrassment before struggling to apologise for assuming she was pregnant. Jo watched him through narrow eyes. She had wanted him to be one of the first to know she and Steve were engaged but now she want to sure. After seeing the way Jo was staring at him, Howard quickly composed himself. With a roll of her eyes Jo leant against the table behind her and held up her left hand.

"This is what I wanted to tell you," she rolled her eyes. It took a minute for Howard to register what the ring meant but when it did his eyebrows shot up and a smile grew on his face. Walking over to her Howards grabbed her hand to get a better look at the ring to see if it was real and he hadn't just imagined it. Sure enough the ring was real and when he realised it his smile widened.

"When did this happen?" he asked tapping the ring. Jo smiled up him before answering.

"Last night after the air raid," Jo told him. Howard muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a sarcastic 'romantic' earning him a shove from Jo. Laughing Howard stumbled backwards hitting another table sending it flying. Smirking Jo helped him put the table back and the pair quickly left the room trying not to laugh.

"Well anyway, I know it's still early days and the wedding will be awhile away yet but Howard I want you to give me away," she smiled at him. Hearing this Howard's smile, if it was even possible, grew.

"I would love to Jo. Now let's get to this meeting we're very late," he laughed.

The next eight hours were spent planning the next attack on the main Hydra base in the Alps. They couldn't mess up at all on this base there was no room for error, if something went wrong the whole plan could go up in smoke. After six hours everyone was starting to get admitted especially the team. All they wanted to do was get out there and kill some Hydra bastards, get some revenge for Bucky's death. As soon as the meeting was over and all the kinks hand been ironed out everyone disbanded after agreeing to meet at the army base outside London at 0800 tomorrow morning. Steve and Jo walked slowly back to her house not saying a word but Jo could tell he was worrying. Grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly Jo looked up to him.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to defeat Hydra once and for all, don't you worry," Jo smiled up to him.

"I know I just wish Bucky was here…" he whispered. Jo sighed before leaning on his arm.

"I know sweetie, I do too," she whispered.

"He's not even going to be here for our wedding," Steve sighed.

"I wish he could be here too Steve, I really do but we both need to get the fact that he's not coming back…" Jo whispered. Steve sighed before putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"I know. Now are we going to tell Annabelle before we leave?" he asked. Jo groaned before nodding and dragging him off towards Annabelle's house. She did not have the energy for this after that eight hour meeting but she has to know sooner or later right?

Two days later the whole team and other soldier stood in a forest outside the Hydra base in the Alps. The plan consisted of Steve going in first, getting captured and then the rest of the team would go in. Steve sat on his motorbike with the rest of the team around him. Jo gave him his helmet which he quickly put on and fastened underneath his chin. Once it was on Jo leant down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon Steve," she smiled before kissing his lips.

"See you soon," Steve smiled.

"Yep we'll see you soon Captain!" Dum Dum laughed before going to kiss his cheek. Steve avoided him before pushing him away laughing with the rest of the team. The rest of the team thumped his back and as soon as they were all done he started up his motorbike and drove off. With Steve driving away the rest of the team looked at each other before to Jo.

"Well boys let's get going!" she cried. With that said the all started climbing the mountain to their position which was not that far away.

* * *

**So this is the last base they have to take down before Steve goes under meaning the story is nearly over. If I'm thinking about this right there is only going to be two more chapters after this (maybe three if one ends up being too long which I doubt). So yeah hope you keep reading and if there is anything you want to see I would say now before it's over. As always R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jo stood on the cliff edge looking across to the base that was in the mountain. Beside her were Dum Dum, Falsworth and Dernier who stood looking over to the base as well waiting for their signal. Both Morita and Jones were leading their own team of men to storm the base once Dum Dum, Falsworth, Dernier and herself were inside. Jo tightened her grip on the harpoon-like gun she was going to fire when the signal was given. Before she even knew what was happening the signal was given mean Steve had been captured and was with the Red Skull. Quickly the four of them lifted their harpoon-like guns and fired just above the window before checking the line, attaching their handles and jumping off the cliff flying towards the window. When they were seconds away from the window they lifted their feet so they went crashing through it breaking the glass. Jo landed gracefully on the ground and lifted her machine gun and started to fire at the Hydra Agents in the room whilst moving closer to Steve. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Red Skull turning and running out the room. She shouted the information to Steve before running to stand beside him. Steve and Jo were about to run out the door when Falsworth shouted after them.

"Rogers! You might need this!" Falsworth shouted. Jo turned to see he had picked up Steve's shield and was chucking it to him like a Frisbee. Steve caught it easily and together the pair ran out of the room and after the Red Skull.

The pair raced through the base's corridors after the Red Skull taking out anyone who tried and stop them. Around them explosions shook the base from every angle giving them the knowledge that the assault team will have moved in to attack the base meaning Peggy, Colonel Philips, Jones and Morita were making their way inside. Nearly every corner they turned there was another team trying to stop them but they made quick work of them and carried on running. They'd long since lost sight of Red Skull but they had enough common sense to know that he would be trying to make an escape and considering that they had all the ground exits blocked and surrounded he could only be going to one place. The hanger.

Taking corner after corner and running as fast as they could they soon saw the figure of none other than the Red Skull running in the other direction. In an attempt to stop him Steve took off his shield and chucked it after him. Instead of the sound of pain there was a clank of metal hitting each other. Steve and Jo looked at each other confused. Jo shrugged at him before they both went to run after him when someone else came round the corner. It was one of the Hydra men they'd chucked of the truck all those months ago, one of the heavily armed me. This man though he was different. Seconds after he'd come into sight he lifted his hands and shot flames at them. Without even thinking the pair dove towards a nearby door way. They'd only just gotten into the safety of the doorway when it opened and Jo felt a hand go over her mouth and she was dragged inside. Squealing Jo was dragged backwards squirming furiously trying to scream for Steve.

Wither Steve had heard her or not he turned to see her gone and the door open. Quickly he ran inside into the room to see it lined with twelve pods all with their doors open, each big enough to fit a fully grown man. Desperately Steve searched the room to see Jo being held against a Hydra Agent's stomach. The man was holding a knife to her throat and Jo looked at him with wide eyes full of fear. Steve clenched his fists and glared at the man. How dare he touch her.

"Let her go," he hissed.

"I let her go if you and you team leave base. If you say no she dead," the man spoke with poor English. Jo looked at Steve and did her best to shake her head telling him not to accept. The man quickly held her head still before grabbing her hair, pulling it back to show off more of her neck and pushing the knife further into her throat nearly enough to draw blood. Jo groaned before turning her head just enough to bite his hand. The man screamed in pain before chucking Jo to the side. Steve took that as his chance and leapt forward to attack the man. He took down the man seconds later by knocking him unconscious. With the man down Steve turned to see Jo stuck in one of the pods with the door closed. When the man chucked her to the side she must have stumbled into it and the door closed behind her. Jo had her hands on the glass door desperately trying to push it open. Steve ran over to the pod and went for the handle but there wasn't one. Desperately Steve tried to open the door but he couldn't find one.

"Steve! Steve! Sweetie stop," Jo whispered. Steve stopped and looked up to him his eyes full of worry.

"Jo I'll get you out of there I promise," Steve looked at her. Jo put a smile on her face before shaking her head.

"No, you have to go after Skull, that's what we're here for and you need to go for it, I'll still be here," she whispered.

"No. I'm not leaving you Jo!" Steve cried. Jo looked him in the eyes trying her best not to cry leaning her forehead against the glass. She knew she wasn't getting out anytime soon and the and there was a strange hissing noise coming from a vent behind her.

"Steve you have to go. Get him for me Steve, I'll be here when you come back," Jo whispered the tears spilling over. Steve placed his hands on the glass where Jo's were before resting his forehead where hers was.

"I love you Jo. I'll come back for you after I've stopped him, I promise," Steve whispered.

"I love you too Steve now go get him," she whispered. Nearly as soon as the words got out her mouth the hissing got louder and instantly it got harder to breath. Instinctively a hand through to her throat as she gasped for air breathing in whatever was being pumped into the pod.

Steve watched in horror from the outside as Jo choked for air. Desperately he tried to break the glass but there wasn't even a crack. Steve started to shout on her, telling her to hold on but he knew that it was unlikely that he could break the glass. Half watching her and half trying to smash the glass Steve looked up at Jo to see her eyes slowly sliding closed before they closed completely and her chest stopped moving. Steve started to hit the glass angrily. She was gone. Anger started to flow through his veins. Clenching his fits he turned and tan into the hall to see the man gone. As quick as he could he ran down the corridor to see his shield holding a door open. He ducked underneath it before pulling it out after him with only one thing on his mind. Revenge.

Peggy sat in the control room listening to the static coming through the speakers. Before Steve had been cut off he'd told her that Jo had been killed and to tell the rest of the team, Annie and Howard as soon as she could. Peggy could do nothing but accept and not long after the line fell into static. Minutes after the line had fallen into static Phillips came running in.

"Carter the base is starting to collapse we need to get out of here," he cried.

"But we need to find Jo!" Peggy countered tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Peggy but there's no time, we need to go now," Phillips said before pretty much dragging her out the base.

Weeks later the war was over and they were packing up the underground base. Whilst the world celebrated in the streets above everyone down in the base mourned the loss of their Captain and his spy. With the base now packed up Howard came up behind her and dragged her out the base. The pair walked through the celebrating crowds and towards the pub they were all meant to be meeting in. When they arrived they found the rest of the team and Annie standing with drinks in hand and one for Peggy and Howard next to them. They walked over to the group and took their drinks before raising their glasses.

"To Steve, Bucky and Jo," Dum Dum muttered weakly.

"To Steve, Bucky and Jo," the group repeated before taking a sip of their drinks. Beside her Annie broke down in tears and Peggy put her arms around her hugging the girl before crying herself. How could the rest of the country celebrate after the loses they'd all suffered? Everyone else then joined the two girls trying to comfort each other. Could everything really go back to normal after all they'd been through? After the friends they'd lost?

* * *

**Ok so after this there is one more chapter, kind of like an epilogue I guess. Well anyway I have already written the chapter and it will be up t definitely tomorrow maybe later on today I'm not sure yet. Anyways thanks for reading The Captain and the Spy so far and I hope you read the last chap! As always R&R :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tony Stark sat in his lab in Avengers Tower pinching his forehead. He'd just finished reading everything online about "America's Savour". America's Savour was a nameless girl in WWII who saved Captain America before he knew he was lost, she stuck by him through everything and never gave up hope even when he was so close to. In return he helped her make her way in the world dominated by males and stuck by her when she was at her lowest. They were each other's rocks and now Steve was dealing with his whole 70 odd year frozen in ice thing without her. Intrigued, Tony had asked Cap himself but he dropped the subject, his exact word were 'no comment. Just drop it Stark. I'm not ready to revisit that and I never will be, go bug someone else.' which was never like Steve. So that had left him with raiding the internet as there was no way he was dropping this.

He'd heard about America's Savour from his fellow Avenger, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye on one of their drinking commotion nights between them and Thor who always won (after all he was a god). Feeling like he owed Cap he read everything and made a promise he'd find this girl because believe it or not he has a heart. Apparently the girl died in the same mission Cap got frozen in. as usual Tony didn't take that for an answer, with that mission anything is possible. After looking for the base they were in and questioning Winter Soldier, Bucky Barns and the now elderly Peggy Carter ( who was very sweet but she started to cry when she couldn't remember the girls name but none the less gave a very good description of her) he believed he knew where the base was and who he was looking for.

After calling for two other Avengers Tony moved to the meeting room on the main floor. He didn't have to wait long as minutes after he had gone in Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton came in closing the door behind them. Tony leant against the long meeting table and looked up at them.

"I need a favour," he began simply considering his next words carefully, "I'm going on a mission and as much as I hate to say this I need some help. I need the mission to be kept from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rest of the Avenger especially Cap, for the moment anyway." Clint smirked at the billionaire. It was a rare moment the famous Tony Stark asked for help and he wanted to favour it.

"You know we love these kind of missions Tin Can. So where are we going?" he smirked. Tony rolled his eyes before relaying all the information he knew. It wasn't much to go on, in fact it was pretty much a hunch if anything but they needed to remember why they were doing it. They'd be helping Cap, giving him closer whatever the outcome. That was something the three of them wouldn't pass up, Cap has helped them all in so many ways and now it's time to try and give that back.

1 week later – somewhere in the Alps

"Scanning for signs of life now," Tony confirmed as he flew through the base in his Iron Man suit but nothing came up. Either it was too weak or there was nothing at all. He relayed the information earning a groan from Hawkeye. They all knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park but they still thought the Starks technology would have helped. All three of them had split up in an attempt to cover more ground. The higher levels of the base had been destroyed completely but the lower levels were mainly intact apart from some cave-ins here and there which Iron Man cleared before going to search his own part.

He hadn't gone far from Widow when he came across yet another cave-in. groaning he started to blast his way through until he came to a door that had been kicked in. Eyebrows raised he flew inside when a smile started to pull on his lips at what he saw.

"Guys… I've found her," he smirked. Seconds later he got his reply.

"I'm on my way," Widow spoke unable to keep the tiniest hint of excitement out of her voice.

"Just about there," Hawkeye smiled. He was probably the most excited out of them all. Clint was the only one who had been brought up properly with the stories as Tony hardly spoke to his Dad and Natasha was with the Red Room for most of her life. They've found her though, they've actually fond her, America's Saviour, the woman kids are told about because of her bravery and determination and they've found her! Dead or not they've found the nameless hero ! Steve's love and they've found her! Tony quickly scanned her before muttering the two words they'd never thought they'd get.

"She's alive."

S.H.I.E.L.D New York base, research wing

Rosie Stark (Tony's daughter) walked along to the main lab. Her nose was so far into the paper on America's Saviour to notice where she was going. Because of this she slammed right into someone heading for the same door. With a squeal she fell to the ground but quickly jumped up and dusted herself down.

"Sorry got some important business to- Steve!" she squeaked finally looing up to see who she'd bumped into. Steve looked down at her eyebrow raised making her panic (on the inside she was panicking she's a trained spy though so she doesn't show her emotions). He wasn't meant to be down here. God dam Barton. He was mean t to be keeping I'm in the bloody tower! Oh well time for plan B. Slyly she moved in front of the door to where America's Saviour lay still frozen and nameless.

"Why are you down here? You never come to visit us science geeks," she stalled him.

"I was told Dr Conners was down here, I have a message to give him," he looked at her. When he tried to move to the door she blocked it further.

"You can't go in there. Classified. Level 8 and above sorry," she smiled at him sweetly. Steve raised an eyebrow. What did they not want him seeing?

"You're level 7," he narrowed his eyes.

"I was an exception. They need more technology experience and they didn't trust Tony so here I am," Rosie shrugged lying as she went. That part about not letting Tony work was believable, it wasn't unknown for S.H.I.E.L.D. to trust the 14 year old more than her Father. Steve nodded at the idea forcing Rosie to hold back a smiled. Steve can't know about the girl, they don't know if she'll live yet and they can't give him false hope. They can't even get the machine open for a start if she'll live outside of it is a bigger question. You see the pod the three Avengers found her in can freeze someone's organs to preserve them and by the looks of it not aging them at all. The room was destroyed with along with nearly all of the machines but by some god forsaken miracle she was in one of the ones that survived. After seeing what the technology could do destroyed the remaining machines then making S.H.I.E.L.D. promise to destroy America's Saviours pod. Technology like that shouldn't fall into anyone's hands including Tony's.

Steve went to argue when the door when the wall just in front of them was knocked down. The pair through their hands above their heads to protect themselves from flying bricks. Just as they looked up a woman ran out the hole and down the corridor. Beside him Rosie swore and jumped up before running after her screaming down her com. Steve looked at the woman's back before his eyes widened. It couldn't be. Jumping up he looked through the hole in the wall to see the pod before running after the girls. When he reached the entrance hall he saw Rosie and the woman standing slap bang in the middle of the hall with agents plastered on the walls around them. Rosie had her hands in the air and was calmly talking to the woman who was holding and Agent in her arms with a knife to his throat.

"Please ma'am let the Agent go… no one will hurt you here," Rosie said soothingly taking out her weapons and dropping the on the ground.

"Where am I you Hydra bastards? Where's the Captain and the team I came with?" the woman hissed.

"I'll explain later right now please let the Agent go," she started to move over to her. The person let the Agent go but not before taking his gun and aiming it. Steve shouted at her before running over to Rosie but not in time to stop the shot. Rosie collapsed to the ground and the woman ran away.

"I'm fine go get her Steve!" she hissed clutching her side. He went to protest when there was footsteps behind him.

"Go Cap I've got her! Clint go with him!" Natasha shouted running towards Rosie as Clint ran to Steve. Steve nodded before turning and running out the door with Clint hot on his heels. They followed her all the way Times Square until she just stopped and looked at everything around her like Steve had years before. Steve pushed through the crowds until he was right behind her.

"Josephine, turn around," he spoke. Jo spun round to see Steve staring at her worry clear on his face.

"Steve? I don't understand. What's happening? What's going on?" Jo whispered tears starting to flow.

"We're in New York around 70 years after the war ended," Steve walked forward, "We were both frozen and kept as we were in 1943…" Jo didn't say anything just carried on looking round her before her eyes landed on Steve. A weak smile pulled on her lips before running over to him and kissing his lips. Cheers came up from the crowd as the two kissed.

"Right guys as much as I hate to break this up I've got Mini-Stark in my ear nagging about your vitals," Clint looked to Jo. Jo nodded before following Clint back to base with Steve beside her.

Four months later – Avengers Tower, Rogers Floors

Jo sighed as she slipped off her mask. She was still adjusting to the new world but she was getting there, slowly. It was a miracle she'd gotten used to so many things so quickly like J.A.R.V.I.S. As soon as she was realised from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Steve took her back to the tower, introduced her properly to its inhabitants before she moved into his floor with him. Jo quickly got used to the tower's inhabitants and became good friends with them all especially the Avenger's partners. Jo and Steve had started up their relationship again meaning the engagement too. They'd also planned the wedding which was in a couple of weeks' time. As strange as it sounded Jo had asked Tony to give her away. She'd originally asked Howard but since he was no longer with them Tony was as close as she could get. Despite everything that had everything that had happened when she was "asleep" Steve had asked Bucky to be his best man who had been allowed out of prison for the wedding but was to be watched at all times.

He had taken her to see Bucky a couple of times who was being held in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison for numerous things, Peggy in her retirement home and Annabelle who had never left the street they grow up in. it wasn't until a month after she'd been realised that Tony suggested she became hero and with the help of the other Avengers she took her given name and turned it into a hero's name. She even had a suit that was similar to Steve's and numerous weapons supplied by the two Starks who also managed to replicate Steve's shield at his orders and had given it to her to use.

Quickly she changed from her suit into a 40's style dress the woman in the tower had managed to find her. She'd just come out of the bathroom when her hand flew to her mouth. Running back into the bathroom she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. Groaning she started to clean herself back up. This had been happening for a couple of weeks now but she hadn't thought to tell Steve. On the way out of the bathroom her eyes landed on the calendar on the wall. Scanning it nervously she looked at the crosses before biting her bottom lip. She was late, like two weeks late. The throwing up, the late period and constantly feeling tired could she be pregnant? Without thinking she ran to the lift quickly going to the Stark floor to see Pepper. The two woman had become very good friends and Pepper had helped her adjust to being in the 21st century where Steve couldn't. Thankfully Pepper was by herself in the apartment.

At the sound of the lift opening Pepper looked up to see Jo running out in a bit of a panic. Putting down the book she had been reading down Pepper turned giving her full attention to Jo.

"Jo is everything-" Pepper didn't have time to finish as Jo cut her off.

"I think I might be pregnant!" Jo cried shaking. It didn't take long for Pepper to react. Pepper called all the other girls up to the floor excluding Natasha and Rosie as the Avengers had gone on a mission that Jo had opted out of before dragging her into the bathroom and ransacking the cupboard. Jo watched as she pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it to her.

"You just keep these lying around?" Jo asked sceptically.

"There was one time I thought I was pregnant again and I went a bit over load on the tests but it was a false alarm," Pepper explained just as Jane and Betty walked in. Pepper told her to do the test and they'd all wait for her outside.

A couple of minutes later Jo looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands. Holding her breath she picked it up only to see the double line. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the stick. She was pregnant! In a daze she put the test in the bin before walking out and telling the girls. They all smiled and congratulated her but that didn't help at all.

"How am I meant to tell Steve? We hadn't planned this let alone talk about it!" Jo asked. Jane got up and walked over to Jo looking her in the eyes.

"He'll be thrilled Jo. He always wanted a family don't you worry," the scientist told her. Jane looked at Jo smiling warmly at her. Jo looked at Jo before smiling back at her weakly would it really be ok?

"Mrs Stark, Mrs Banner, Mrs Odinson, Miss Heaton the Avengers are just about to land," J.A.R.V.I.S. informed them. Quickly they all went to their separate floors and waited for their partners.

Jo sat on their bed for what felt like hours waiting for Steve to walk through the door. She twiddled her thumbs nervously trying to figure out what to say. When he did come in Jo was still in a trance. He went to go over and sit beside her when it slipped out.

"I'm pregnant," Jo whispered. Steve stopped half way over to her.

"What?" he managed to choke out. Jo stood up clutching her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Steve… We're having a baby," she whispered again. Steve stood there unsure what to say or do.

"Are you sure?" he choked. Jo nodded not even looking at him. She felt tears burning in the back of her eyes she couldn't do this alone and she didn't even know if he wanted to be part of its life. Suddenly she felt Steve's arms lifting her up and swinging her round whilst kissing her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he smiled widely between kisses. Jo laughed into the kisses relief sweeping over her. Abruptly Steve stopped before putting her down. Jo looked up confused only to see worry clear on his face.

"Did I hurt it?" he asked with wide eyes. Jo laughed before hugging him tightly. Cautiously Steve wrapped his arms around her before resting his head in hers.

"No you didn't sweetie. I love you Steve," Jo smiled.

"I love you too Jo," he whispered before hugging her tighter and kissing her forehead. Finally after all these years his life was perfect.

~The End~

* * *

**So that's it. The last chapter. Thanks to all of you who stuck with this till the end and a special thanks everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. Now I was asked earlier if I was going to make a sequel to The Captain and the Spy, I have started to write another fic that could be classed as a sequel but more of a sequel to a one shot I did called Bedtime Story. The new story, New Beginnings, will include Jo and Steve and Jo's child. Anyways I'm not sure when that'll be up but when it does go up I hope you all read it. Thanks again Jo-Jo287 :) **


End file.
